


Of Slingshots and Arrows

by NowhereLand



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-12 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereLand/pseuds/NowhereLand
Summary: Snapshots of Connie and Daryl's developing relationship in 1000 words or less.
Relationships: Connie/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 40
Kudos: 342





	1. Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> I have been throwing around some of these ideas for awhile. What can I say? I am smitten with these two.

Connie woke to Yumiko shaking her lightly. She sat up quickly, looking around the room she shared with Kelly, ready to move at a moments notice. She felt her body calm upon seeing the younger woman fast asleep in the bed next to her own.

“_Relax_,” Yumiko signed, “_It’s our turn for watch_”.

Connie rubbed the sleep from her eye and rolled her shoulders, “_One minute_”.

Yumiko nodded and slipped out of the room. Connie moved slowly, stretching out her neck and sighing at the pull of her muscles. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, moving to put on her boots. The cool air that hit her when she escaped the warm cocoon of blankets made her shudder, raised bumps appearing on her exposed arms. She could feel the draft of cool night air move through the room. Standing, she went to the dresser, opening her drawer to search for another layer or two of clothing to wear while she stood on watch. Her eyes drifted to the dark garment in the corner, away from her other clothes. She felt herself smile as she hesitantly reached for it, pulling it from the drawer slowly.

She held the flannel work shirt in her hands, running her fingertips over the dark blue fabric. She could tell it was old and heavily worn, the material thin but still soft under her touch. There was a mended tear on the pocket, sewn with a steady hand that she knew hadn't belong to the shirt's owner. A button was missing toward the collar, the leftover thread there was frayed and discolored. It smelled like wood smoke and tobacco, reminding her of childhood camping trips with her father, leaning on his shoulder and watching dancing sparks from tinder. Connie slipped the shirt on, cuffing the sleeves so that they didn’t fall over her hands. The sight of herself in the small mirror that hung on the wall next to the dresser, the image of the shirt on her slight frame, a reminder of how she'd ended up with it in the first place.

She could see Daryl, draping the shirt around her shoulders while they stood on the walls of Hilltop on a particularly breezy night. She had been chilled, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Connie had caught him out of the corner of her eye, slowly shrugging off the shirt before watching him hesitantly moved toward her. When she felt the fabric touch her bare arms she had looked him, half amused and half questioning his actions. He had given her one of those shy, sweet smiles she had come to love as a response. His hand lightly pressed to her shoulder blade, his thumb aimlessly grazing across the shirt; she had almost considered leaning into him. Connie became aware of the blush that rose in her cheeks at the memory and remembered where she was. Quickly collecting her knife and sling shot, Connie blocked out her body's reaction to the thought of Daryl. She strapped them in their appropriate places, the coolness of the mental reminding her of the risk outside the walls of the house and reality of her life now. She made her way out to the hallway, Yumiko leaned on the wall waiting for her.

Connie didn’t miss the slightly raised eyebrow and smirk that her friend sent her way as she observed the large shirt hanging on her body. She chose to ignore it, knowing the other woman had her suspicions anyways. Yumiko had been the first to notice her growing feelings for Daryl; sending knowing looks and silent questions to Connie whenever the man was near. Her gaze wasn't teasing like Kelly’s eye rolls and kissy faces, just-observant. She had asked Connie about him once, when the two were alone and out of sight. Were they together? Did she want them to be? Connie had dodged the questions with tact and a fake smile, which apparently told Yumiko everything that she needed to know. She never asked again.

“_Ready_?” Yumiko signed. She nodded in response.

Connie followed her companion out into the night. She pulled the shirt tighter to her body, wrapping her arms around herself. Practically speaking, the flannel was warm, and the extra space between the shirt and her body added the option for additional layers as needed. She needed more “in-between” clothes, as her mother would have called them. Garments for the grey space between late winter and early spring, or the late summer and early autumn months. The shirt would fit those times nicely. As she climbed the ladder to the catwalk of the wall, Connie told herself that the other parts were simply consequential. If the imperfect navy fabric and woodsy smell happened to remind her of Daryl and his sweet smiles and touches on her shoulder, then so be it. She knew what it would have meant in the old world to wear his clothes, knew what others may think when they saw her, but the rules were different now. Clothes were in short supply and sharing was a way to survive. She leaned against the wall, hanging her hands over the side and looking in the direction of Alexandria. Besides, he had never asked for it back.


	2. Sweets

She sat at their normal meeting place, a picnic table close to the wall away from the bustle of the community. She saw Dog before she saw him. The animal running towards her with an excitement that always managed to make her smile. He jumped on her lap, and she smiled as she petted his head and allowed him to lick her chin and cheek. His owner came up at a slower pace, but headed toward her just the same. She watched him as he approached. He was looking at the ground, his hair hanging in front of his face, though it looked like he had had a haircut. His shirt stretched across his chest, revealing every movement of his muscles. She felt vibrations from Dog’s bark, making Daryl look up. He met her eyes, and gave her one of his shy smiles. She felt her stomach knot. The feeling wasn’t totally unwelcome.

He reached the table and sat down across from her, that small smile still on his face. It made her grin back. She signed, slowly, _ “It’s nice to see you _”.

“You too” he said. He paused and she could see him think, hands slightly held up, a sure indicator that he was going to sign, “_ You alrigh _t?”

She cocked her head slightly and nodded, “Why?”

“I mean,” he stumbled over his words, “Are _ you eating _?”. Dog laid his head on her lap, she scratched his head.

Connie understood. The Alexandrians had been bringing food to Hilltop, it was the whole reason Daryl was even here. The winter had been harsh, and they had lost manpower, planting time, fuel, and everything in between. She had been eating, thought not nearly as well as they had in the fall. He knew this, and his concern for her specifically wasn’t lost on Connie. 

_ “Yes” _ she signed definitively, locking eyes with him. 

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and quickly broke her intense gaze. His eyes avoided hers for several seconds until he timidly met them again, “I -uh- got you something.”

Connie cocked her head as Daryl took off the backpack he wore. He set it on the bench next to him and dug around the inside. He pulled out a mason jar and set it on the table between them. She looked at it, seeing the dark brown powder behind the glass and felt a smile forming on her lips. She gave him a questioning look as she reached to her hip for her notebook. She opened to a blank page and scribbled quickly, setting the notebook on the table when she had completed. 

**Is this what I think it is? **

He shrugged and gave her a bored look, but the ends of his mouth twitching into a smile gave him away. She reached for the jar, opening it with excitement. She moved the mouth of the jar to her nose, closing her eyes as the rich scent wafted from its contents. She couldn’t remember the last time she had even seen real cocoa powder, let alone smelled it. Dog looked up at her, smelling the contents of the jar, tail wagging quickly. Opening her eyes she looked back at Daryl who immediately diverted his eyes, looking anywhere but at her, She set the jar down and reached for her notepad again. 

**Where did you find this?** He reached for the pad and pen and began writing his response.

Connie watched him with a small smile. She had been pleasantly surprised to discover over the winter and spring that Daryl was pointedly sweet. He remembered their conversations and her mundane musings, and he let her know he remembered. A specific type of ballpoint pen she had loved in the old world appear clipped to her notebook. Gifts of cinnamon cookies made by one specific elderly women in Alexandria, wrapped neatly in fabric and tied with twine. Emptying his backpack on the picnic table of books he'd found on runs. The last time he had been at Hilltop, it had been especially frigid. As they drank coffee with a lukewarm breakfast she craved something sweet to cut the blandness of oatmeal. They discussed their favorite sweets, cookies and cakes, candies, and warm drinks. He had like white cake and she had defiantly challenged him with her love of chocolate. She looked between the cocoa and back at him, wondering why he was like this with her.

Daryl finished writing and slid the notepad in front of her, **Don’t worry about it. Knew that you wanted some, thought you could bake with it?**

Her stomach knotted as she read his messy scrawl. She didn’t deny that she felt _ something _ for Daryl, moments like these always reminded her. She often tried to ignore her growing affection for him, to cast the thought out of her mind and focus on surviving. Her crush was silly, possibly dangerous, and she knew it. But right now he was looking at her with gentleness and something she could only describe as hope, the blue of his eyes were peeking from behind his bangs, and she wanted to do nothing but sigh and stare. Connie scribbled her response quickly. 

**_Only if you help me. _**she showed it to him before getting up from the table, Dog following, not allowing him any time to make excuses or to back out of her offer. He hesitated slightly before closing the backpack and standing up, slinging it over his shoulder. They set of the toward the kitchen, the mason jar held firmly in her hand between them and Dog leading the way.


	3. Piggyback

Daryl heard her gasp before the sound of her hitting the ground behind him. He spun around, heart pounding in his ears and knives unsheathed as he felt the adrenaline rush through his body. He was prepared to pounce, kill any threat. He saw quickly that there wasn’t one. No person, no walker, just Connie on the ground. She had fallen on her front, but was already maneuvering onto her back, a hand searching for something. He panicked slightly, shoving his knives back on his waist and quickly dropping to his knees. Dog, who had ran ahead, hustled back to her side at the sound, whining and attempting to lick her face. She gave Daryl the sign for “okay” while her other hand found her ankle, wrapping around the joint. 

“You don’t look okay” he muttered as he reached out a hand to steady her. If she noticed his lips moving, she didn’t say. She was obviously uncomfortable, a frown permanent on her face, a deep sigh escaping from her chest. Daryl felt a strange pang in his chest at the expression. He moved to place an arm under her shoulders, helping her to a seated position. 

“_ A-n-k-l-e s-p-r-a-i-n _” she fingered spelled for him. She nodded to the area where she had fallen. 

Daryl spotted the shallow hole where her foot must have been caught. He looked back at her and nodded, saying he understood. He went to assess her ankle, his hands hovering over the injury, and she nodded giving him permission to continue. He gently felt the area, already feeling the swelling through her boot. She jerked when he pressed on one spot. He looked at her and signed an apology with a weak smile. He sat back on his heels, taking off his backpack with the movement. He took out his water bottle, handing it to Connie and signing “drink”. She drank the water readily, while he went through the bag for his small bottle of mismatched pills. He popped open the bottle and shifted through them with a finger, searching for an anti-inflammatory. She watched him with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye as she took the pills. 

“What?” 

She shook her head as she swallowed the water, a leaf falling from her curls. He noticed another and reached up to pick another out of her hair, realizing only as he dropped it on the ground what he had done. She watched him with a bemused look, he felt a blush creep into his cheeks when he saw her gaze on him. He went back to the matter at hand.

“We got to get you back,” he said. He knew she wasn’t going to be able to walk far, if at all.

“T_he traps,_” she signed, a concerned look on her face. Hilltop needed any animals caught in those traps, he knew that. But she wasn’t going to be able to help him with the catches like she usually did when she accompanied him. 

He put a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll come back out,” she narrowed her eyes slightly, “_ Promise_” he signed. She nodded in response, seeming to accept his response.

He looked at her and spoke clearly, singing the words he knew. “You’re gonna _ ride _ on _ my back,_” she raised her eyebrows at him, a smile dancing on her lips. “You have a better idea?” he asked. She shook her head no, still seemingly amused at the whole situation.

“Here,” He took his backpack and held it out for her to put on. He adjusted the straps so that the bag sat appropriately on her smaller frame. He could feel her gaze on him, making his heart pound in his ears. He ignored the feeling, snapping the chest strap in pace and meeting her eyes gesturing that they were going to get up. Daryl held his hands out to her and helped her stand, wrapping an arm around her waist to get her leaning her up against a tree for support. He turned and squatted slightly, feeling her arms loop around his neck almost immediately. She leaned onto him, her front flush against his back. Reaching behind him, he found her legs, and positioned his hands below her knees, before hoisting her higher on his back. 

He started walking with her back toward the direction of the road. She was lighter than he thought she’d be, making the walk somewhat easier than he'd imagined. He moved slowly but steadily, the path back to Hilltop becoming more clear as they got closer. He felt her breath on his neck, hot and coming out in short bursts, most likely from the pain. He picked up his pace, and ignored the feelings rushing through his body at the sensation. The wall was coming into view now, off on the horizon. Dog ran ahead toward the community, letting them to their arrival. He shifted Connie slightly, his arms beginning to feel heavy. He felt her chin gently come to rest on his shoulder in response, arms moving closer to his body to lay across his chest. His body tensed, unsure of the gentle sign of affection. He resisted the urge to turn and look at her, afraid of what would happen if he did.

The the gates open, Kelly and Luke running out toward them. He tapped Connie’s knee, her head came up from his shoulder. He let go of her legs and gently lowered her to the ground, slipping an arm around her waist quickly to steady her. Luke appeared on her other side. Kelly signed quickly, too fast for Daryl to understand. Connie nodded at her and gave a smile. The younger woman looked satisfied but stared at Daryl with narrowed eyes, 

“I got her,” she said. Daryl moved and Kelly replaced him. The trio started walking back slowly. He watched them retreat, heart picking up pace again as Connie looked back at him and smiled.


	4. Splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos! These have been a joy to write and have helped me fill the dreaded mid-season break. Here's another to combat the winter weather.

They had arrived at Oceanside earlier in the day, now settling down for the night as sunset started to settle. The children sat with Jerry and his own kids around a small fire, giggling at whatever story the man had created for them. Michonne had resisted bringing the kids along with them to training. The travel would be strenuous and dangerous, even with the relative calm that had settled after the pikes. But RJ and Judith’s pleas, mixed with the reassurance of Aaron and Daryl being nearby, had made her give in. She hadn’t regretted it, seeing her children kick in the water and building sandcastles gave her a rush of emotions. 

“Michonne,” Ezekiel said behind her, bringing her out of the memories of the day. She turned to look at him, Aaron standing at his side, “We should finish plans for training”

She nodded, “We’ll need Daryl” she looked around the community at the various groups mingling,“Any idea where he is?”

“Headed toward the beach last time I saw him,” Aaron suggested. 

She looked over to the path that led to the beach and back to the men, “I’ll find him. Go get ready,”. 

She started off toward the beach, the trees lessening in number as she got closer to the shore and the roar of the ocean growing louder. The sky peaked through the canopy of trees ahead of her, where the well worn path emptied onto the shore. As she approached the dunes of the beach, she noticed a pile of items.There were two pairs of boots, one noticeably larger than the other. Daryl’s vest was on the ground, as though dropped there. Michonne narrowed her eyes in confusion, then looked up the shore. She spotted him with two companions. 

Connie and Daryl stood in the shallow waves of the ocean, boots abandoned and their pant legs rolled to their knees. They stood close together, Connie signing to him as he watched her intently. The genuine smile on Daryl’s face made Michonne’s heart fill. Dog bounded in the water up to them, a piece of driftwood securely in his teeth. He nudged Daryl’s knee with his head, and the man looked down at him. He glanced back to Connie and signed something, an action that surprised Michonne. Daryl put a hand on either side of the wood and pulled against Dog’s strength. Daryl jerked the stick and Dog kept his grip, splashing in the waves growling in enjoyment. Connie watched the pair with a smile on her face and a soft look of affection. Michonne could have recognized the look of tenderness anywhere, and the way Daryl was gazing at the other woman made her feel like she was intruding. She watched him now at ease, relaxed, smiling, a boyish glow in his demeanor. Combined with Connie’s endeared gaze, she nearly considered turning around to allow her friend this moment of happiness, in hopes that he would cultivate whatever the two’s soft exchange of looks and smiles signaled. But they had to train, and night was quickly approaching. 

Michonne continued making her way toward them slowly, watching them with interest. Daryl jerked the stick again but this time Dog broke it free from his grasp, both nearly tumbling into a wave that rolled to shore, causing a large splash that landed on Connie. The denim over her thighs darkened immediately and caused her to look down, and then back at Daryl. He gave her an apologetic look but before he could apologize, she bent down and splashed water up at him in one quick motion. Daryl looked surprised, glancing down at his own, now wet, jeans. He met her playful gaze, her lips twisting into teasing smile, before getting his own small smirk. Michonne watched as the two quickly entered a heated splashing match, scooping up water and kicking at the waves. Dog, now abandoning his driftwood, ran between them barking with joy at the salt water flying through the air. She heard Daryl laugh, something that happened so infrequently it caught her by surprise. The sound made her release a sigh and caused a soft smile to break out on her own features. 

Connie spotted her, stopping her splashing. Daryl noticed, and turned his attention to Michonne. She waved a hand at the pair as she got closer. Daryl looked at Connie and said something Michonne couldn’t hear before beginning a quick stride toward her. Connie bent to pet Dog who was whining at her feet, upset at the stopped playtime. Daryl approached with a look she couldn’t read, his cheeks flushed, eyes avoiding her own, and jeans soaking wet. She choked down a chuckle.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Michonne said with a teasing lilt in her voice, looking beyond Daryl to the women standing in the water and petting his Dog. 

The red on his cheeks only deepened as he ignored her comment, “What do you need?” he asked gruffly. 

“We need to start planning the training,” she said crossing her arms, “We’re waiting on you and you seem,” she paused, smile widening, “occupied,”

He was keeping a poker face but Michonne could tell that he was embarrassed. His eyes avoided meeting hers directly as he fidgeted, shifting from one bare foot to the other. She could see his chest rising and falling, more quickly than usual. 

“Sorry,” he spoke quickly, “I’ll be there soon.”. He turned to go back to Dog and Connie, the latter of whom was now watching them. 

“Daryl,” Michonne reached out to touch his arm softly. He looked back at her, “Take your time, okay?” 

She looked beyond him to Connie then back to him, ensuring that he saw the subtle motion. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, but he met her eyes and nodded, "Yeah,"

With a final wave to the other woman, she turned on her heels and went back to the camp, hoping Daryl would be good on his word.


	5. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a happy and safe holiday season. Happy New Year and here's to more Daryl and Connie in 2020.

Daryl sat on the wall of Hilltop in a plastic chair, crossbow across his lap. He didn't have to do guard duty when he came, but he often found he needed the few hours of solitude it gave him when he visited. Sometimes Connie would come and sit with him, he never minded that. She had been busy when he left her, working with a construction team to do some work on the main house after damage from a recent storm. He hated that he missed her already. He heard a noise on the ladder leading to the platform, he saw Kelly's head pop up. 

“Hey,” he said nodding at her. The younger woman made her way over and sat in the chair next to Daryl. 

“Anything happening?” she asked crossing her arms and leaning back.

“Nah. Haven’t even been biters” she turned and looked back toward the horizon, "You need something?"

She shrugged, "Just bored I guess. I'm done until dinner."

She seemed content to sit with him silently, so he went back to watch. The lands around Hilltop were still and quiet, he could even hear some birds chirping somewhere in the distance. They stayed like that until he felt eyes on him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and could see her eyeing him. She looked as if she was searching for something.

“So,” Kelly said the word as if letting out a breath, “My sister?” 

Daryl didn’t turn his head, continuing his glances at her from the side of his eye. He figured that this would happen eventually. Kelly had warmed up to him slightly in the last few months, trading in glares and long-distance stare downs for nods and the occasional half smile. She hadn’t trusted him at first, didn’t like when he came into Hilltop and took her sister away for hours; he got that. She wanted to protect Connie, he didn’t hold that against her. But he also didn’t want to have_ this _ conversation with her kid sister. Not now, when the lines between him and the woman in question were constantly blurring and graying. 

“What about her?” he said, deciding that playing dumb may be his saving grace.

Kelly looked unconvinced, “You like her?”

He glanced at her again as he tried to come up with an answer. “She’s a good tracker, helps me out there” he nodded beyond the wall to the woods. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Kelly said. She looked at Daryl expectantly, probing him to answer her question. He didn’t. "Fine." She sighed and sat back in the plastic chair, looking around at the others on the wall.

He relaxed after a few moments, Kelly seemingly accepting that he wasn't going to talk. He looked at his crossbow, noticing dirt and grime on the frame. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew a bandanna. He felt the tension in his jaw and shoulders release and he methodically scrubbed at the metal, distracting himself from the presence that sat next to him. 

“She likes when you come, you know.”

Daryl looked over at her now and she was watching him, attempting to gauge his reaction. His heart pounded at the revelation, his stomach felt like it had dropped to his knees. It wasn’t a secret that he jumped at every chance he could to get to Hilltop. He was sure Michonne had noticed, but to her credit hadn't say a word. But it was apparent that Kelly had also noticed his overly frequent visits and was determined to know his motivations. A wave of self-consciousness flooded his body. He liked Connie, he liked her a lot. Thought about her more than he would ever admit aloud. Sometimes they shared moments that made him think that maybe she thought about him too. The more moments they had the more he came, hoping to convince himself that there was something there beyond his own ridiculous pining. 

“And I like seeing her happy,” Kelly continued. She narrowed her gaze on him, “I don’t want that to change.” 

“It won’t” he said avoiding her eyes. 

He hadn’t admitted anything, not really. But Daryl moved his head slightly so that his bangs could fall in his face. He knew that he was hiding, but he didn’t want her to easily read his expression. He wasn't going to stop coming, she didn't need to know why. He watched Kelly, the muscles in her face twitching as she processed his response. Her expression seemed to soften slightly as she met his eyes. He thought he maybe saw the ends of her mouth flick in a restrained smile. 

“Alright,” she said nodding. She paused before attempting to make her features serious again, “I’ll know if she’s hurt. You know that right?”

Before he could respond they heard movement from the base of the ladder. Both turned as Connie’s curls came into sight. Daryl felt a smile form on his face immediately. She climbed up and looked between the two, her eyes staying on Kelly. 

“_What are you two up to _?” she signed looking at Kelly suspiciously. 

“_We’re on watch _ ” the younger woman responded simply. Connie looked at Daryl as if asking for confirmation. He shrugged in response. “_Why are you here? _” Kelly asked with a smirk. 

Connie glared at her sister, Daryl saw her eyes flick to him before responding, “_ Was looking for someone _”

"_Did you find them? _” Kelly’s smirk only grew. Daryl felt awkward, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and chewing on the skin around his nail. 

Connie huffed a little before ignoring Kelly and looking to Daryl, “_ See you at dinner? _” she asked. 

He nodded, his thumb still in his mouth. She smiled before shooting one last glare at Kelly and going back to the ladder. Kelly looked at him, seeming satisfied that she had made both of them squirm. Daryl went back to the job at hand, watching the sun move behind the trees and waiting for his next meal 


	6. Ride

Connie handed Magna the rifle she had been carrying while on watch, trading her for a bottle of water. She drank it, letting the cool liquid wash down her throat. It was finally warming up, the sun had made her shift enjoyable. 

“_What are your plans _?” Magna asked her as she swung the rifle on her back. 

“_Grab some food, _” she responded with a smile.

Connie was really going to find Daryl. He had arrived to Hilltop with Siddiq yesterday evening, each with a backpack full of herbs and medical supplies to pass on to the infirmary. She had eaten with him last night while they completed their latest ASL lesson. He was gone when she searched for him in the morning, out with Dog checking traps and hunting. She had been disappointed, a feeling that lessened only when he came back with a belt of squirrels, a smile, and a promise to “talk later”. Her heart had soared as she smiled down a him from her perch on the wall. But Magna, who had made her distrust of Daryl clear, didn’t need to know this. 

Magna nodded, “_Get some rest. I’ll see you later _”

Connie climbed down from the wall, happy to have the solid ground under her feet again. She went toward the stable, where Daryl often sat with his bike and crossbow, away from the bustle of the community. She found him sitting on a stool fiddling with something on the workbench. Connie purposefully stepped heavy on the ground to make noise and get his attention. He jumped slightly, then turned and met her gaze, giving a small smile. 

“Snuck up on me” he said. 

She shrugged and flashed a sly smile, “_What are you doing? _”

“Fixing a bolt” She didn’t acknowledge how impressed she was with his progressing understanding of sign. 

He set the bolt down and looked at her, “Was going to _ ride the border _,” he spoke slowly, signing the words he knew, then nodded at the motorcycle. He looked at the bike then back at her with a look she could only describe as mischievous. “Want to come?”

She had never been on a motorcycle, but had dreamed of it once. She remembered the cute boy with a leather jacket she had pined for in high school who her parents would have most definitely not approved of. Her mother had called the things “death traps” as the boy cut her off in the school parking lot, the revving of his engine shaking her seat. Connie had watched him dreamily as he rode away. She’d seen others on the back of Daryl's, Carol and even Michonne once. There were always smiles on their wind whipped faces. Besides, he was leaving tomorrow, and she wanted to spend time with him before he left. 

_ “I’ve never rode one” _

He seemed to perk up at that, “Never too late” he said. She looked from the bike to him. He looked excited, a half smile on his lips and his bangs flipped out of his eyes. She nodded her agreement.

She found herself following him as he rolled the bike along to the entrance to Hilltop shortly after. He stopped nearby and signaled to the guards to open the gate. Magna glared down at her and Connie avoided her gaze. Daryl kicked up the stand and climbed on, looking back at her expectantly. Connie hesitantly got on the back of the bike. She was aware of how close she was to him, her legs touching his waist, her chest inches from his back. It was the closest they had ever been, and she could feel her heart banging in her chest. She gripped the back of the seat like she had seen others do when on the bike, avoiding touching him with her hands. He looked over his shoulder at her and she could see lips moving to ask if she was ready. She nodded.

Daryl started the engine and the bike hummed underneath her. He pushed off and they were moving out of the gates faster than she had anticipated. Her hands reached for his waist, clutching at his sides. He rounded a corner, her body leaning with the movement,surprising her. She snaked her hands to his front and placing her body flush against his back. She clutched her hands together, some of the fabric of his shirt in her grasp. If he minded, he didn’t react, didn’t jump or freeze as she had seen him do before at touch. So she allowed herself to get close to him, her heart beating fast at both the excitement of the ride and their increased proximity. They came upon a straight stretch of road and they flew down. She watched the changing landscape as they went by, the trees blurred together and the wind moved across her face. It was Alpha’s land on that side, forbidden and seemingly darker. She turned her face to the other side, watching the sun move between the trees on their side. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand gently pat her own that sat on his front. It was a silent reassurance from him that it was okay; the border, the ride, her touch, everything. He was asking her to trust him.

She felt body relax at his touch. Loosening her grip slightly she looked over his shoulder she admired the dense woods around them, some flashes blooming flowers in white and purple and yellow. Her heart lessened its pace as she became more comfortable. The hum of the bike underneath her body was no longer noticeable, only an extension of them both. She enjoyed the wind moving her curls behind her. She could smell the tobacco wafting from Daryl's vest, coming off in wafts on the wind. She moved her hands back to his sides, but kept in contact with his back, not wanting to totally let him go; but trusting him to get them home.


	7. Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little moment while in the cave. If we don't get a significant Daryl and Connie interaction in 10x09 I am throwing hands. There is some slight speculation at the very very end, nothing confirmed, you'll know it when you see it.

Connie's eyes had adjusted to the shadowy darkness of the cave. They had to have been there a few hours now. Their initial frantic search for an exit had died down and the group was resting, recovering, and planning. Magna still wandered around, checking for any type of exit with a pack of matches. Aaron, Jerry, and Carol were huddled together, trying to plot the groups next move, the next attempt to escape. Kelly sat next to her, head on her arms that were draped across her bent legs, hiding her face. She reached out a hand ruffled her sister's hair gently.

Daryl sat alone, somewhat away from the group. When they had first fallen through the hole he had looked for her, locking eyes and silently asking if she was okay while they attempted to get their bearings. She knew she looked worse for wear. Her body hurt, she could feel the swelling in her face, and had felt the blood trickle from a cut on her hairline. But she had given him a quick nod, and then watched him as her tried to get a reading on the cave. He had talked to Carol for awhile before splitting ways, making his way to the spot where he sat now. He looked deep, lost in thought and angry, an emotion she had never seen in him before.

She tapped Kelly, “_I’m going to talk to Daryl_.”

Her sister looked between her and Daryl before nodding and placing her head back on her arms. Connie ruffled her hair again before giving her shoulder a squeeze. She stood and walked toward him. He spotted her and watched as she approached. She slid down the wall and sat next to him without asking, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. He stared at her through his sweaty bangs. He had a few bruises on the right side of his face, his lip was still bleeding from a small split. He blinked and looked away from her.

“_I’m sorry_” he signed half halfheartedly.

“_Why?_”

“_For all this_.” he gestured around them.

She turned to reach into her side bag and retrieve her notepad, forgetting that it was no longer there, having disappeared in the dark of the cave.

"_Daryl,_" she signed his name sternly, “_It’s not your fault.” _

He met her eyes before dropping them, “Wish you hadn’t come. Would have been safe at Hilltop.”

When they had gotten the radio call that they group was going out, she made an immediate decision to go. She wanted all of this to end, wanted to protect her family. The months before had been some of the best. For the first time she felt security, normalcy. In part because of the man who sat next to her. She elbowed him in the side.

"_We’re family. Remember?"_

“Yeah, family,” he mumbled it, his lips barely moving.

His face was similar to how it had been last time she declared it, now clouded with additional worry in the form of a scrunched brow. She couldn’t read his reaction last time, and she couldn’t read it now. It had left her in a slight panic after he had left that night. She loved the communities and the people in them. They made her believe that there was still good things in the world. Daryl was one of those good things, one of the best things. 

“_Me and you,_” she gently poked him in his chest, “_We’ll get home._”

She gave a small smile. She saw his features soften slightly before the ends of his mouth turned upward, and she resisted the urge to wipe the blood still pooling on his lip. She sat back again, replacing her hands in her lap. She scanned her eyes over everyone else, checking their safety and their surroundings. She jumped at warm touch on her hand, and looked down to see Daryl taking it in his own. He held it as he had in the woods outside of Hilltop only days before. His touch and the cute smile on his face had washed her body in giddy feeling, distracting from the worry that had been eating away at her. His grip felt different now that they were in the dark, hiding the details of their faces, the threat of death looming over them. It was still gentle, hesitant, shy even; and when she looked at him he stared at his lap, avoiding having to look at her.

She turned her hand under his touch and she felt him jerk, as if prepared to take his hand back. He froze when she moved her fingers to lace between his own, pulling his palm tight against hers. She felt him relax, his fingers curling, mirroring her own. She shifted so she was closer to him, their shoulders touching, her knee pressing into the thigh of his outstretched legs. They stayed like that, not talking or looking at each other, observing the others as they moved around the cave and looking for any signs of threats. The warm touch was comforting, and while the skin on his hands was rough, his grip was gentle. It felt natural to be this close to him, and she resisted the urge to sink further into his side or lay her head on his shoulder in fear it would push him away. A small voice in her mind urged her to not let this moment go when they got back outside. To talk to him about whatever they were.

Daryl jumped suddenly and released her hand, his head snapping to a dark corner where a noise must have come from. He was on his feet in seconds and moved to stand in front of her as she scrambled to her feet. She noticed immediately that they were down a person. Magna was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas for chapters or just prompts in general, feel free to let me know here or shoot me a message on my Tumblr @in-a-nowhere-land.


	8. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update, life has been crazy. This was born out of wanting more Uncle Daryl and more Michonne and Daryl friendship. Enjoy!

Michonne rubbed her temples as she walked from RJ’s room. The day had been long, consisting of her bustling around the community and a Council meeting that had given her a massive headache. Every turn had given her a growing list of needed supplies and repairs for Alexandria, and the visiting Hilltop group adding on to the communities collective recuperation from the harsh winter. RJ had been especially attentive to the story she had read, drawing out his usually short bedtime routine, and pushing back her much wanted quiet time. She emerged from the hallway and turned to peer into the living room, sensing someone there. She saw Daryl reading, feet up on the coffee table, Dog sleeping on the floor. Her mind running so much that she hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Feet off my furniture, Dixon” She could see Daryl jump slightly, hearing her voice ring through the room.

“Yes ma’am,” he did as he was told, sitting up straighter and placing his feet on the floor.

Michonne walked into the room and plopped into the chair across from him, sinking into it. He shut his book and shifted to slide it in his back pocket. If Michonne had to guess, it was probably the Sign Language book she had found in various spots around the house.

“He asleep?” Daryl mumbled, shifting on the couch.

“Finally.”

“How was the meeting?” he asked.

She smirked, “You would know if you had actually been there.” He didn’t respond. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I arranged for someone to take the kids so you could come.”

He shrugged, “Didn't feel like hearing bitching today.” Michonne squinted at him.

She knew exactly why he had blown off the meeting, and the extensive list of complaints was not it. She shook her head slightly before shifting in the seat, crossing her legs and throwing her head over the back of the chair and closing her eyes.

“Thanks for watching them.”

“Ain’t a problem. Jude was helpful with the traps when I took her out.”

Michonne popped an eye open at that, she felt a smirk playing on her lips and tug at her cheeks. “As long as she doesn’t start wearing squirrels,” He gave a small smile at her before he sunk back into the couch himself.

She paused, letting the silence linger for a minute before continuing, “Heard you brought a special guest along.”

“Yeah?” he said it like a question, a choked chuckle in his voice.

“Yeah.”

When Michonne picked the kids up after the meeting, she was met with Judith talking a mile a minute. She bounced as she excitedly told Michonne about her slingshot training, acting out her use of the weapon. She showed Michonne the signs Connie had taught her, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she formed the shapes with her small hands. RJ had run straight to his room, intent on retrieving the pictures he had colored with the woman, her neat shading alongside his scribbles, showing them proudly to Michonne. The town made of well used wooden blocks on the floor of RJ’s room, usually reserved for him and Daryl and occasionally Judith, had a new building he said Connie had made. And while the children didn’t question the other woman’s new presence, Michonne did. It was a mixture of wanting to protect the kids and Daryl, and an itching curiosity that led her pry.

“They love her by the way,”

Daryl let out that choked chuckle again. He didn’t look up at her, his bangs hung over his face, hiding it from her. He had found something on his pants to fiddle with, picking at the frayed fabric.

“What about you?” Michonne prodded gently.

Daryl lifted his head slightly to look at her, “What about me?”

“How do you feel about her?”

He sighed, “Chonne,” his voice was quiet and gruff, warning her that she was toeing a line.

“Daryl,” she repeated back at him. She placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her chin on her hand.

He looked at her and sighed, quickly turning away. His hand went to his mouth as he chewed on the skin around his thumbnail. She could tell he was contemplating whether to tell her anything. While she couldn’t read Daryl perfectly, she had learned enough to tell he was conflicted. She had noticed his frequent trips to Hilltop, the little blue book he carried around so much the corner had left a hole in his back pocket, the smiles that she didn’t think she would ever see again after Rick.

“She’s a friend.” Daryl responded, stringing the words together in a mumble.

He looked to her and Michonne met his gaze. The muscles in his face were tense, as if he was clenching his jaw. She could see, even in the dimly lit room, the rose pink tint in his cheeks. His gaze wasn’t stern, instead fleeting as he quickly broke contact. He was nervous, hesitant; qualities that Michonne rarely saw in him.

“Is that all?” Daryl looked at her again, he lips parting as if he was going to say something.

“Mama? Uncle Daryl?” a small voice said from the hallway.

Michonne turned to see RJ standing, a stuffed animal under his arm. He looked at them with wide but sleepy eyes. He rubbed at his face with his free hand.

“RJ-” Michonne started, but Daryl was already up and moving, taking the opportunity to escape their conversation.

“I got him,” he said as he went to the boy, scooping him up into a hug. “Come on buddy,” he said to softly walking down the hallway, RJ now burying his face into Daryl’s shoulder. Michonne laughed a little under her breath, Daryl had always been a master of the quick escape. She saw the ASL book sitting on the couch cushion, well worn and with notes sticking from the pages. She smiled.


	9. Rain

He hadn’t meant to get them caught in the rain but now here they were; running down a narrow path to the hunting blind set up about a mile from Hilltop. It wasn’t the safest place to be in a thunderstorm, but it was better than being in the openfields around the walls. Connie had been volunteered to check the roads to Alexandria and Oceanside with Yumiko, the recent heavy rains washing out some of the roads. Upon his arrival, Yumiko had suggested he and Dog go because his “knowledge of the area was better”. She had said it with a look to Connie that had made Daryl blush, and his companion glare. He had considered declining the offer, but he couldn’t bring himself to pass on spending time with her. 

What he could have passed on was the pop up summer storm. He could feel the water and mud cake and cover his boots and jeans, could feel his hair stick to his cheeks and the back of his neck as it pounded down. He looked over his shoulder to check for Connie who was on heels, getting equally wet and muddy. He turned to look forward again and stepped awkwardly, his foot slid across the mud and his body began to follow. A small hand wrapped around his arm and pulled, trying to steady him. He slipped a little more, her hand dropping to grab his. He regained his footing, boots sinking into the mud. He looked back at Connie, embarrassed that he had almost wiped out. 

“_You okay? _” she signed with her free hand, the other still holding his. 

She made no move to release it and Daryl felt himself freeze in a panic. Her hand was wet and cold, but soft as she gripped his own. His heart was beating fast and his breathing heavy running, and her touch did nothing to make it slow. He nodded stiffly at her in response and turned, expecting her to drop his hand. She didn’t. Dog barked ahead of them, alerting Daryl that something was ahead. He glanced down at their hands before starting again, Connie now at his side, keeping pace with him. They slid down the trail together pulling and steadying each other to keep themselves upright. They splashed through puddles while thunder crashed and the wind blew around them. 

The dark green shelter appeared in the swaying brush and trees. Dog stood at the entrance wagging his tail and barking. The pair arrived at the door and Daryl opened the door, only now releasing Connie’s hand to let her and Dog go inside. He followed and shut the door behind him. The rain pounded on the plastic roof, and a crack of thunder seemed to shake the small building. Light came in through the windows in narrow strips. He pulled a stool from the corner and set it next to Connie nodding at her to sit down. She did while pulling her hair out of its hair tie and shaking the water from her hair. The perfect ringlets bounced as she did it, and Daryl found himself watching them return to their place on her head. 

He tapped her shoulder, _ “You okay? _”

Connie looked at him before letting out a silent laugh, air pushing out through her nose. Her nose wrinkled as she laughed and Daryl found his eyes drawn to it. 

“_What? _” 

“_Fun,” _she replied. Her eyes were shining, and she gazed at him with a look of amusement.

“That?” he jerked a thumb behind him at the door and the storm outside. “You think that was fun?”

Connie was still smiling wide, a look of pure joy on her face.

“You’re crazy,” 

She laughed again and Daryl felt a warmth spread through his middle. She reached into her wet canvas side bag and pulled out her notebook. She wrote quickly, the marker smudging with the dampness of the pages. Her head bobbed while she moved her marker across the page, water droplets fell from her hair on her face. There was a smudge of dirt on her cheek, leaving streaks of dark brown as droplets passed through. Even soaking wet and in the dimly lit blind; she was pretty. Daryl allowed himself to admit that from time to time. Always silently, and never when others could maybe see the gaze he cast on her. She moved to hold up her writing, showing him the wet page.

_ I always have fun with you. _

He looked from the page to her face. She was smiling at him, and he found the ends of his mouth tilting upwards in response. He could have fun with lots of people he supposed. Carol, the kids, occasionally Aaron or Michonne; but with Connie it was different. He anticipated their meetings, an excitement brewed in the pit of his belly as an opportunity to go to Hilltop came or when they sent a group to Alexandria. Their time together left him anxious, thinking about everything they did. He missed her in the space in between, he allowed himself to admit that too now. 

As he pulled up another stool and sat next to her, Connie turned back to the notebook and began scribbling again. He was closer than he needed to be but it was cold and they needed to warm up in their wet clothes. He got comfortable, knowing they had a while to wait the storm out. Dog came and rubbed himself along their legs as they sat. He looked over her shoulder to see that she had drawn a grid, and had placed an X in one of the squares: a tic-tac-toe board. She was scrawling a note at the top of the page, handing the notepad to him when she had completed it. He read it with a smile. 

_ It will be even more fun when I beat you _.


	10. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWD officially returns this week which is great news because I am starving for Connie and Daryl content. Let me know if you have any headcanons or prompts you would like me to take on.

She was walking back to the guest house in Alexandria when he finally found her. The day had separated them, he had been with the kids and she had been working with the council. It was dark now, probably nine or ten at night. She was going back to Hilltop tomorrow and Daryl wanted to spend time with her, as pathetic as it sounded. Dog beat him to it, breaking out into a run when he saw her. He nearly knocked her over when he jumped on her legs, but Connie responded happily, scratching him behind his ear in that spot he loved. Daryl followed.

“_It’s good to see you _,” she said as he approached. 

“_You too _.” he responded. 

There was a moment of silence as Connie continued to pet Dog and Daryl shifted awkwardly. He tried to retrieve the sentences he had come up with in his head before walking over. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him from her bent position over Dog. 

“I wanted to know if you uh-” he hesitated, “Wanted to go on a walk?” he paused again, and she stood up, His heart beat betrayed whatever confidence he thought he had, “With me?”

She smiled at that, nodding eagerly. 

They walked to the gate, Daryl yelling up the guards that they’d be on the perimeter. They went out the gates and into the dark, Dog leading them along the wall. They were quiet, as they often were, but it was comfortable. He tried to ignore the feeling of her arm brushing against his every so often, a sign that they were walking much closer together than they needed to be. It left a rush of tingles on his skin, cooler than the air of summer night. 

He saw a familiar deer trail on the edge of the treeline. He remembered it from when he had been living in the land around Alexandria. He walked toward it but felt a hand on his arm.

_ "Where are you going _?”

“Secret hideout,” he said plainly.

Connie released the softest exhale of a giggle and Daryl felt the corners of his mouth flicker at the sound. He went down the small deer path, listening to Connie behind him and watching Dog run ahead. He hadn’t been to the spot in awhile, avoiding reminders about what he had spent the better half of five years doing. It had been a fruitless search that had left him miserable, he knew that, but he didn’t regret it. He pushed thoughts of Rick aside, focusing instead on the woods; keeping the woman trailing him safe. 

He saw the opening in the brush and looked over his shoulder at Connie. He waved her on, giving her room to step in front of him. She went down the path, Dog next to her, and he brought up the rear. 

The river was high, rushing quickly and filling the otherwise quiet night air with the sound of water. The rocks under their feet were rounded and shiny with perpetual dampness. The other side of the river was less forested, but still green and lush. Between the trees he could see some light from the moon. He glanced at Connie whose face was shadowed but framed by the white, dim light. She looked over the tops of the trees, at the stars Daryl could see reflected in the water. He knew she would appreciate the spot, and the look of content she had convinced him that his thoughts had been true. 

She turned to look at him before moving to sign, “_ You found this place _ ?” He nodded and she looked around, “ _ How? _”

He hesitated. When he had been living out here it was close to the community, but not too close. He could see Michonne and get some supplies, but didn’t have to stick around. He considered not being honest with her, telling her that he used it for fishing or hunting. But she was looking at him with those large brown eyes that always seemed so gentle, and he felt the need to tell her. 

“I lived out here awhile,” 

“_Alone? _” her head tilted slightly and her mouth formed a tight frown. 

“Yeah.”

“_Why? _”

“Was looking for someone,”

She seemed to hesitate as her eyes left his face. She looked back at him before signing, “R-I-C-K?” 

He was now the one to turn his face, but he still gave a tight nod, looking back at the water. Daryl was sure that he must have mentioned him in passing, and the community members had most certainly told her stories about the late great Rick Grimes. Daryl was sure that Rick would have liked Connie, and he would have been sure to tease the shit out of him too. The feeling of Connie grabbing his hand made him jump. 

“_Come on, _” she pulled him to a sandier part of the riverbed. 

“What are you-” she began to sit, pulling him with her. 

He followed suit, sitting on the ground next to her. She let go of his hand and he missed the heat and feeling of her smaller one immediately. 

“What are we doing?”

“_Watching stars _ ,” he gave her an odd look, “_You said you’d teach me, _” she said as she laid back, placing her hands behind her head and settling on the ground. 

He _ had _ said that last time they were out on a walk, but Daryl knew she was trying to change subjects after Rick had been brought up. Dog came and settled next to Connie, placing his head on her thigh and he smiled at the two. There was a sincerity in how she was looking up at the sky, eye wide and a small smile on her face, that compelled him to lay down next to her. He told himself that he was doing this to indulge her and for nothing else. So if he shifted closer to her, it was only to better point out constellations


	11. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 10x09 destroyed me but also Donnie nation how we feeling? Anyways, I know more Uncle Daryl is a common want and so here we are.

“Uncle Daryl” 

He immediately woke up at the sound of the small, soft, voice calling to him from the entrance of the living room. Shit.

Daryl briefly considered not responding, until he remembered he was the only adult in the house. Well, the only one Judith knew was here until she walked down into the living room. The other was curled on the love seat across from him wrapped in a blanket he’d retrieved from his room after she’d fallen asleep, Dog cuddled into her legs, and oblivious to the fact that Judith had found out about their late night study sessions. The sessions were a regular occurrence, but the two falling asleep and Connie being there in the morning? That was new. Judith didn’t sound urgent, and there was no alarm in her voice, but Daryl couldn’t bring himself to not acknowledge her presence. 

“Yeah, Jude?” He didn’t open his eyes. 

He heard the small bare feet pad across the floor until they stopped only a few feet from his spot on the couch, followed by another, even smaller pair. The second didn’t stop, and he instead felt a small body climb onto the couch next to his, immediately cuddling close to his side. He wrapped his arms around it instinctively. 

“RJ and I are hungry.”

He sighed and cracked an eye open, “Judith, you know how to make breakfast”.

“But you make better eggs.”

She was watching him with curious eyes, head cocked to the side, something she had definitely learned from Michonne. He knew she was trying to work out the scene in her head. He glanced at the sign language books and sticky notes that still somehow had their sticky parts scattered across the coffee table. Some empty bottles of shitty beer Aaron had tried to home brew among the pages. Connie and his boots at the end of their respective couches, ready to be slipped on at any moment’s notice. 

He was painfully aware of how awkward he felt, and he knew his voice was coming out irritated and gruff. He gently patted RJ’s back, not only to lull him to sleep but to calm himself down. He wanted to say no to Judith so he could go back to sleep while also putting off having to answer the questions she was going to throw at him. He looked at Connie, still sleeping peacefully. Her curls were sprawled across the cushion, seemingly lighter in color as the early morning sun came in through the window. She looked peaceful, and even while she slept seemed to have a gentle smile on her face. 

“Please, Uncle Daryl”

He met Judith’s wide, pleading eyes. He swore he could see her stick her lip out just a little bit. Damn, she and the boy had him wrapped around their fingers. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes. “You go on and set the table” he grumbled, giving in to her request. Connie shifted pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

“Should I set an extra spot?”

Daryl looked toward Connie who was now shifting on the couch, “Yeah, go ahead,”

He watched as the girl turned and quickly bounded to the kitchen. RJ already had drooping eyes again, and clutched at Daryl’s shirt. He gently ruffled the boy’s curls, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked over at the couch to see Connie, now awake, watching him with her own smile. She scooted upright, his blanket still wrapped around her. She seemed to hesitate before showing her hands.

“ _ Thanks for this _ ,” she touched the edge of the blanket again. 

He nodded in response and gave another smile. She played with the fringe of the blanket for several seconds before moving again. She tried to avoid waking Dog, but he looked at her through one open eye and gave a whine. She stood and moved toward the coffee table quickly, to collect her books and supplies. 

“ _ I should go _ ,” she signed hastily with a glance toward Daryl before beginning to stuff things in her bag. 

He could tell she was embarrassed, and he felt a creeping anxiety that it was because of him. The idea left him with a sharp pain of hurt. It was an accident that they ended up here this morning, an unintended side effect of their lessons that went well into the night after a day of her traveling. He didn’t want them to stop. He sat up, shifting RJ to his lap. He gently took a free hand and placed it on her arm.She looked at him, her cheeks flushed and her arms still in mid air. 

“ _ You okay? _ ” he signed hesitantly.

“ _ I’m sorry I fell asleep. I _ -” she signed quickly, and Daryl shook his head. 

“It’s alright.” She looked at him before lowering her hands. 

It was new to see Connie embarrassed and scrambling, he usually was the one who did that. Daryl was endeared by the pink on her cheeks and her small sigh. Her bed head and wrinkled clothes made her look...cute. Daryl felt himself blink as the word popped up in his mind. And he found himself wanting nothing more than for her to stay. He moved RJ to hip as he stood and took the two steps to come toe to toe with her. 

“Stay for  _ breakfast _ ?” he asked. “RJ wants you to.”

She smiled at him and then down at the boy in his arms. She reached out and gently poked him in his stomach, making him giggle and hide his face in Daryl’s neck. 

“ _ Okay. _ ” 


	12. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! A lovely Tumblr user asked for some Daryl pining, and I obliged. Hit me up with more requests here or on my Tumblr @in-a-nowhere-land.

Daryl hadn’t meant to wipe out on his bike. 

His mind had wandered while he rode and he took a curve too quickly, his bike coming from underneath him, and his body sliding across the cracked stretch of back road between Hilltop and Alexandria. He’d been left with some serious road rash on his cheek and arms, and a definite bruise forming on his face. Dog had nudged him with his nose as he groaned and rolled onto his back, already feeling the stiff pain radiate down his side. He was reminded of his age as he stood. 

Daryl knew that he’d been distracted. He’d let his cigarettes burn down so low that the embers would nip at his fingertips. He’d let a walker too close as it neared the gates while he was on watch; a gunshot and irritated glare from Rosita had snapped him back to reality. The wandering of his mind always seemed to end up here, at Hilltop, and to the woman who stood in front of him. 

He felt _ something _ for Connie. Feelings so new or so buried in himself that they had caught him by surprise when they first crept up into his mind. Words had never been his strong suit, and he struggled to name the desire he had to constantly be around her or why he tried to hide his new found dedication to learning sign language. When they went beyond the walls he found himself walking in front of her, ears perking up at the smallest hint of noise, his body on high alert, ready to fight, prepared to protect her even though he knew she didn't need him to. He had tried to push back initially; ignoring his racing heart, dry mouth, cramping stomach, and unintentional lingering stares. 

He held the cold washcloth to the bruise forming on his face as he watched Connie nurse the nasty road rash on his forearm, cleaning it carefully. Her curls covered her face as she bent over him, perfect black ringlets haloing her head. He considered, not for the first time, what they would feel like under his touch. Soft gentle spirals that didn’t seem to match her strength and quickness in a fight. She was smart, could hold her own, and for some reason seemed to give a shit about him. So he tried to impress her, convince her that maybe he wasn’t a total waste of her time. His efforts didn’t work, he was sure of that, but sometimes she smiled at him and every unnamed feeling he had clouded his mind in a fog and left his body light as air. He longed for those feelings when he was away from her. It was stupid and he was pining, and the distraction is how he’d ended up in the infirmary; but he couldn’t help but think it was worth it.

She glanced up at him as she threw a cotton ball in the trash. Daryl felt a slight panic rise in his chest as he realized he had been caught watching her. He took a few seconds to place the washcloth on his knee, other hand moving to rub the spot on his cheek gingerly.

“W_hat?” _she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“N_othing _,” he lied. 

She looked at him with eyes he couldn’t read. She smiled and shook her head a little, as if giving up on trying to figure out why’d he been staring. 

_"What happened?” _

“Told you, I fell off my bike.”

“_How? _”

“I'm clumsy,”

She laughed at that, a silent giggle that she covered with her hand. Daryl felt the all too familiar knotting his stomach. There was a small glow of pride there among the cramps, a reaction to having got her to laugh. She would forget his comment ten minutes from now, but Daryl tried to capture how her nose scrunched up and the small giggles to muse on later. 

"_Really. What happened?_"

"Just got distracted."

She gave a half smile and squinted her eyes. Daryl knew that she wanted to know more, but she seemed to stop herself from pressing him.

"_You don’t have to help me _,” he signed awkwardly. 

Connie smiled, “_Yes, I do _ .” she responded. “_I want to save this handsome face _.” She gently patted his cheek that wasn’t currently bruised and raw with a smirk, returning to her cotton balls and alcohol on the side table. 

He swallowed and breathed deeply. He knew she was joking, matching his tone, trying to make light of an otherwise shitty situation. Of the many words that had been used to describe him, that hadn’t ever been one. He blinked slowly, replaying her signing in his head, her slender hands in his mind. There was a part of him that wondered if she’d meant it; if she thought he was _ handsome _. A small voice in the back of his head admitted that he wanted her to.

She turned back to him and handed him a small bottle of alcohol followed by a bag of cotton balls and a small tube of an unidentified ointment. 

“_Clean everyday _ ,” she gestured to the road rash on his arm and then to his face. “ _ Promise. _”

He nodded, “_Promise.” _

She gave him a wide smile and patted his knee before going to leave, “_Talk later? _”

“Yeah,”

He watched her as she left, curls bouncing with every step, his knee tingling from her touch. 

  
  



	13. Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone at some point asked for a post-Beta talk and injury. I can't remember who at the moment (I'm sorry!) but this one is for you, pal. As always my inbox is open here and on Tumblr @in-a-nowhere-land. Hit mu up with your prompts.

The Kingdom seemed to be moving slowly, blissfully unaware of the world outside of the walls. He sat in the gardens, eating the sandwich that had been forced into his hands by Carol. He wasn’t hungry, and he kept feeding bits of it to Dog who lounged at his feet beneath the table. His body ached still, and he felt himself flinch as he moved his shoulder down. He closed his eyes and went to massage it, squeezing at the muscles with his other hand. 

He stopped when he heard movement near him and the table shake. He opened his eyes to see Connie, who sat her own plate of food down on the table. She gestured to the seat across from him, asking his permission before she sat. He nodded. 

She moved and he pulled his food closer to him, giving her space to settle. He still couldn’t get a read on Connie, only that she could be trusted if needed. She and her group had definitely had to survive, that much he could gather. She had taken out walkers and the skin freaks like they were nothing, efficiently and smoothly, like she had did it everyday. The stash in the building had been impressive and well hidden, untouched for years if he had to guess. And yet she let Dog cuddle against her as she slept and she gave the gentlest of smiles at Henry and Lydia as they held hands.

The kids. He looked for them, remembering that he was responsible for at least Lydia while they were here. He spotted them, sitting not too far, talking. Lydia had closed in on herself in the new place, hugging her sides protectively, but Henry was getting some smiles out of her. She wasn’t wearing a skin mask and she was eating something besides dirt and bugs. That was a win for him. He looked between Connie and the kids, ignoring the noise around them. 

“You were right,” Daryl said to her, looking into her eyes. 

Her large eyes narrowed as she watched his lips, flicking up to his eyes when she realized what he had said. She took her notebook from her side and flipped through the pages before pulling out the marker to write her response. She flashed it at Daryl, watching him closely to see his response. 

**About what?**

“The kid,” he said. “ We needed to help her.” 

He saw a small smile play on Connie’s lips at that. He felt his face flinch at the action. He didn’t know what it was about her that made him so uneasy. He didn’t know what to expect when he had agreed to have her tag along with him. He had seen her save that baby, a selfless and dangerous decision that hit too close to home and made him conjure up memories he would rather forget. But he had also learned quickly that she could take care of herself. She was quick and smart, definitely smarter than he was, and she kept him on his toes. He noticed that she was still watching him. 

“What?”

She returned to her notebook, flipping the page and crawling across the page. She turned it toward him slightly:  **I knew you would.**

“Yeah?” 

She nodded her head, lips quivering into that smile again. He tried to gauge her facial expression, looking for a give away that she was mocking him in some way. But she seemed sincere, and her gaze didn’t waver. 

“Why?” he asked quietly.

She returned to the pad. He tried to look over at her tablet as she wrote, wanting to know what her answer would be. She took this page out after she wrote it, folding it in half slightly as she moved to hand it to him, so he couldn’t see the writing. He flipped it open as he took it, glancing down and reading her writing. 

**Because you’re one of the good guys. **

He stared at the paper in his fingers, running his thumb over the word “good”. Her print was neat and filled with loops, opposite of his own scratch. There was a sudden wish that his handwriting was better, for when he had to write back to her.  _ If  _ he wrote back to her. They would most likely go their separate ways after the festival and his note writing days would be over. Daryl was surprised to find himself disappointed at the thought. He felt the drop of blood fall from his face before he saw stain the white of the paper, mixing with the black ink of Connie’s marker. 

“Shit,” he mumbled as his hand went to his face to find the source of the blood. 

Connie was up and on his side of the table in seconds, a piece of cloth emerging from somewhere and appearing in her hand. She moved slowly toward his face, giving him time to stop her; he didn’t. She pressed cloth gently to his nose, her fingers automatically moving to pinch it shut. Beta had knocked him on his ass and the nosebleed was the least of his worries, but he felt embarrassed that this was the injury she was helping him deal with. 

He moved to take the fabric from her, their fingers gently touching as he went to pinch his nose. She removed her hand and stepped back, smiling softly as she did. She held her hand up to him giving him a signal for “Okay”? He swallowed as he nodded in response. 

He may be good, but she was better. 


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want is for Yumiko and Connie to be best friends. So this me living out my dreams. I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! Wash your hands, follow whatever regulations have been set for your area, and take time for yourself as needed. Stay safe, friends :)

She stepped from the stables only when she was sure that Daryl and Siddiq were beyond the walls and that there was no chance that she would run into him again. It was quiet in Hilltop with only warm glows from lamps in the windows and a warm breeze. There were a few people milling around, walking between trailers. She recognized the shape of Magna and felt her brow furrow, but shook her head and continued into the night anyways.

The day had been an unexpected whirl of emotions. The potential loss of her sister sending her into an internal panic and several hours of beating herself up over her disappearance. The relief of seeing Kelly alive better than any rush she’d had in years. It had quickly turned to anger, one she had not felt since the pikes. But then, there was something else. A naming of a feeling more than anything, and a startling realization that she was sure she had acknowledged somewhere deep inside of her at some point. 

She couldn’t go back to Kelly yet, she’d recognize something was off immediately and she’d want to talk. They hadn;t always been close, the end of the world changed that, and while they told each other so much, she couldn’t bring herself to talk about  _ him _ . So she made her way across the yards, aiming for a spot where she could see the gates and the sky.

She could feel the coldness of the grass through her jeans and the sturdiness of the wall against the back made her relax and lean her head back. She looked up at the sky, clear and full of stars. If Daryl has been there he would have sat with her and pointed out constellations. He was determined to help her learn, teaching her a new one every time he came and quizzing her on their old lessons. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. 

She felt the wall vibrate behind her back and looked over to the gate. She could see the new watch team waiting as the others climbed down. Yumiko had emerged from Barrington House to check in. She watched her friend speak to the others before looking around and spotting her. Yumiko gave a smile but looked confused before offering a wave

Yumiko settled in the grass beside her.

_ “I saw Magna _ ,” Connie watched her, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Yumiko shook her head slightly, “We can talk about anything but that.”

Connie nodded in agreement. Yumiko sighed, folding her hands in her laps and meeting her eyes.

“ _ Where’s Daryl _ ? I thought you would be on one of your definitely not-dates.” She smirked as she spoke, mocking Connie’s frequent declarations that she and Daryl were definitely not going on dates. 

“ _ Back to Alexandria _ ,” Connie signed before bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. 

Connie watched the gates, as if expecting him to come back through them. She knew Yumiko was watching her now, trying to read her. She felt the air between them change as Yumiko picked up on both her disappointment at his departure and her anxiety. The warm, light touch on her bicep made Connie turn to her. 

“ _ Sorry, _ ” Yumiko’s face was sincere, the teasing of only a few moments earlier gone from her eyes, “ _ I know you wanted to see him.” _

Connie bit her lip and replaced her chin on her knees, playing with the frayed edges of her boots. She felt Yumiko lean against the fence next to her, stretching her legs out in front of her. Both women sat silently, thoughts with people off somewhere else. Connie replayed her interaction with Daryl in the barn. 

Merle had dragged him into questionable things, that much she had picked up in their conversations. He got siblings, he got family; which is why he had run around the woods outside of Hilltop with her for hours. He understood when she had told him to let her handle Magna and Kelly, and he had  _ trusted _ her to do it. He got it. He understood. He was willing to do what was needed to protect her and her group from the rash decisions that came from fear. His acknowledgment of this fact had hit her with the realization that she’d do the same for him, without a question. 

She hadn’t been able to read his face after she signed the word to him, and she felt herself panic for the second time that day. But then he flashed one of the sweet, awkward smiles he’d give her and she felt her stomach to her knees. The feeling in her stomach wasn’t new, but there was something different now, as if everything had clicked into place. 

Yumiko nudged her side, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“ _ You’re thinking about him,”  _

It wasn't a question, but Connie found herself hesitating before answering with a nod. She had tried, and failed, to hide her feelings from herself; and her family had noticed. She bit her lip again as she looked at Yumiko. She couldn’t imagine what her face looked like right now.

“ _ I’m scared.”  _ she paused _ , “And I think I scared him too.” _

Yumiko gave a gentle smile before moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Connie settled into her side, head on her shoulder. Neither woman said anything, and Connie soaked in the quiet comfort. She looked at the sky again, trying to remember the stars he had pointed out to her over her shoulder, and the feeling of his body near hers.


	15. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I wanted was Daryl/Michonne and Connie/Michonne friendship content and now we'll never get it. So I will continue to fix that. Anyways here's another, cheers to the weekend.

Michonne didn’t sleep much anymore. There was always something to do, something to think about, another worry racing in her mind. She rolled on her side, staring at the door. The house was always surprisingly quiet considering the sheer amount of residents. Daryl had taken over the basement, which Michonne was happy for if only so that he wasn’t constantly sleeping in a tent on the side of the creek. He had brought in Lydia, who had migrated to the other bedroom upstairs, next to Judith’s. Rosita and Coco often found their in as well, the sounds of the baby’s giggles bouncing off the walls. The full house reminded her of when they had first arrived at Alexandria, huddled together with Glenn and Maggie, Abraham, Sasha, Noah, Carol... she turned again. 

There was a clang from the kitchen and she sat up. She moved quickly, hoping that it was only Judith sneaking out of her room. She wrapped her robe around herself as she moved out the door and down the stairs. The bottom floor of the house was cold, and she walked swiftly as her feet touched the wood floors. The light in the kitchen was on, casting a glow into the living room.

“Judith Grimes if you are awake I swear-“

She stopped as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see not Judith, but Connie. She stood at the counter, a knife in her hand, potatoes and vegetables laid out in front of her and eggs sitting to the side. Her hair was down, different than her usual tight ponytail, falling in her face as she bent over the counter. As she stepped into the room Connie looked up. Michonne watched her eyes go slightly wide and mouth open slight before her face morphed into one of embarrassment. She gave a bashful smile and raised the hand that wasn’t holding the knife in a wave.

Michonne nodded at her with a raised eyebrow but felt a smirk play on her lips. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,”

Connie gave a small shrug, keeping the small smile on her face.

Michonne heard feet on the basement stairs. Dog ran into the kitchen, brushing past her knees and going immediately to greet Connie. She dropped her knife and went to meet him, bending to rub his ears and pat his head. Daryl’s heavy footsteps followed and looked over her shoulder as she watched him step into the dim light of the hallway.

“Hey Chonne.”

“Hi,” she responded, a choked chuckle hiding in her breath. 

If she hadn’t been paying attention, she would have missed the slight hesitation in his step upon seeing her. She could see the flannel shirt in his hand, similar to the one that was on his own body. His grip had tightened, whitening his knuckles. 

He brushed past her and into the kitchen. Michonne watched him as he went to join Connie on the opposite side of the island, sliding in next to her. He held the shirt out below the top of the counter, as if trying to hide the exchange. She took it from him and met his eyes, leaving them in a gaze that lasted seconds longer than necessary. He quickly grabbed the other cutting board and knife in front of him, preparing to help with the task as Connie set the shirt to the side. He began cutting, seemingly trying to ignore the other woman in the room.

“Daryl,” Michonne raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. “What are you two doing?”

“Making breakfast,”

Michonne looked at the clock on the wall behind them, confirming that it was just as late she thought it was.

“It’s three in the morning.”

“We were on watch,”

“And?”

“We’re hungry.”

He went to step around Connie, a hand falling to her upper arm as he moved around her back and reached to the other side of the counter. Michonne didn’t miss the touch, flicking her eyes from his hand to their faces. Connie hadn’t reacted to the gesture, continuing to focus on cutting vegetables. He held up the potatoes he had grabbed, returning to his original position. He didn’t look up at her as he spoke. 

“I know you love those chunk things,” Connie was watching his lips, an amused grin forming on her face before glancing at Michonne. 

“They're called home fries,” 

Daryl shrugged in response, “I’ll make them if you want them.”

“I think I’m okay,” Michonne said, ensuring he could hear the teasing in her voice. 

Connie let out a small chuckle before looking back at the vegetables in front of her. He looked up and they shared a look. His hair was in his eyes, a sure sign that he was embarrassed. He gnawed at his lips, and she could see how he clenched his jaw. He kept looking at his flannel shirt now sitting on the edge of the counter that would most likely end up on Connie as soon as she left. Michonne avoided smiling at the silent revelation that he also had no idea what he was doing in their kitchen with Connie at three in the morning.

“Suit yourself.” 

It came out as a slur of syllables, barely audible from his lips. He immediately looked back down at his food. She stood up from her position against the wall, sticking her hands in the pockets of her robe. 

“I’m going back to bed,” 

Connie looked up at the movement, and Michonne met her eyes, “Can you make sure he does the same?”

Daryl looked up from his cutting and glared at Michonne, but Connie smiled and nodded in response. She turned to head back upstairs, satisfied that someone else was looking out for Daryl. 


	16. Regret

“Just...just don’t go home.”

Daryl walked the perimeter alone. It was breezy and eerily silent, except for the sound of his own voice and the static of the walkie. The clouds left the sunlight in small strips that peeked through the trees. It was dangerous to be out here by himself and probably not the best idea, but better he got snatched by Whisperers than three or four of them. 

He’d been trying to reach Michonne for several minutes with no avail. He knew she was out of range, but he found himself repeating her name and continuing to talk, dying to hear her voice. If she could hear she’d know not to go back to Alexandria, which at this point could be overrun and possibly destroyed. 

He held the walkie at his side and stopped his walk. He leaned against a nearby tree, shifting his crossbow so that it didn’t dig into his back. He looked up through the canopy of trees, before returning his gaze to the forest around him. The last time he’d been in this area was with Connie while looking for Kelly. It had been...nice, considering the circumstances. He had been silently happy with himself for making her smile, even prideful when she released the short breathy laughs. It felt like years ago. 

He hadn’t had time to work through the shit of the past few days, but he could feel it beginning to pile up in his mind. He’d already broken down twice, once standing at Glenn and Abraham’s graves and the other while hidden in the treeline around the cleaning covering the mine. He hadn’t cried in years, and the feeling of his lip quivering mixed with the hot wet tears on his face was as overwhelming as the creeping realization that his feelings for Connie were maybe more than just a stupid crush he tried to forget. 

He tightened his grip on the walkie, surprised when he felt himself move it to his lips again. 

“Connie’s gon-” he stopped himself, not finishing the thought. “She’s lost.”

“We were in a cave. Alpha had the hoard there.” 

He looked down at his boots, covered in mud and scuffed to hell. He waited, again hoping to hear Michonne’s voice on the other end but knowing that he wouldn’t. He squeezed the piece of plastic in his palm, his fingers going numb.

“There was an...explosion.” he paused and breathed, feeling that now familiar tightness in his throat. “Carol, she found some old dynamite. And-” 

He didn’t finish the thought. 

“I’m mad at her.”

He put his free hand on the strap across his chest, pulling his crossbow tighter across his back and shoulder. He had meant it when he had told Carol that he could never hate her. He could never bring himself to turn on her like that; they had been through far too much together. But he could still feel the helplessness that radiated through him above the mine when he first saw the pile of rocks and debris that trapped Connie in the cave. 

He had scrambled up the pile, fingers stinging as the rocks left abrasions, face hot, and throat tight. He had known that his frantic digging was useless, but it was something he could _do. _For her. Get her out of there safe and untouched by all of Alpha’s crazy shit. Daryl knew he would go to hell and back for her, it’s why he had stalked off into the woods and nearly got himself killed in the day that followed. 

“Guess I’m mad at myself too.” he swallowed as his throat threatened to tighten.

He dropped his hand again and pushed himself off of a tree, starting his walk along the perimeter again.

“You were right, you know?” he forced a chuckle. “You’re right most of the time.”

Michonne teased him, always had, and with Connie it was no different. Daryl knew that he had been supplying her with material over the past few months, with his overly frequent runs to Hilltop and growing collection of ASL books and pamphlets. She had let it go, occasionally making him squirm with side comments or stares but never really addressing it. Until she cornered him one night. 

He still remembered her questioning him, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. He denied it, because of course he did, but Michonne laid it out for him. She was straight to the point, clear; he’d always appreciated that about her. _ You can keep pretending you don’t have feelings for her _ . Her voice was comforting as it rang in his head. _ But if you keep it up? I think you’ll end up breaking your own heart. _

She’d been right. 

“I do care about her - a lot.” he gave a gruff sigh, “And I should have told her.”

He looked at the piles of dead leaves and dirt on the ground. Connie was gone and he was alone. Haunted by memories of her smile and curls and the way her small hand had felt in his. His musings could have been real, his memories less distant maybe, if he had just said _ something _. 

Daryl dropped the walkie from his face again, clipping it quickly on his waist, trying to get it out of his hand before he admitted anything else to the dead radio channel. He rubbed a hand across his face, feeling the raised skin of his scars and the scruff there scratching the palm of his hand. It brought him back to reality, reminding him that he was alone, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of some kind of twisted war. 

He heard a walker moving in the brush and looked up to see a small figure in the distance, a sword. He moved to greet Judith, the walkie bouncing against his hip.


	17. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I think I am going to end this series around 20 chapters, but I need help getting there. If you have any prompts you would like to see feel free to message me here or on my tumblr @in-a-nowhere-land.

“I’m going out to check the traps for Jerry. You coming?”

Daryl knew that she would tag along like she always did, she could tell from the flick of a smile at the corners of his mouth. She nodded in response to him but held a finger up, reaching to get her notebook. 

**I have to tell Kelly. Meet you in ten? **

He gave a nod, turning on his heels and heading toward the gates of Hilltop. 

Their visits often involved slipping out of the gates, both seeming to itch to get outside of the walls. They trudged around the woods or waited silently in the brush to hunt; the memory of them sitting on a low hanging branch of a tree and teaching him the alphabet her favorite. He never treated her as something to protect, and for that she relished in those few hours with him. 

She made her way to the wall where Kelly was stationed, assisting in some of the planting along the interior. Her sister smiled as she approached, excitement appearing on her face. Connie couldn’t help but smile as a rush of affection filled her chest. 

She knew Kelly wasn’t going to respond well. She had been hesitant for Connie to leave the walls since the fair, a fear of what could happen if mistakes were made on the border fueling nightmares. More than that, she didn’t want Connie going outside with  _ him _ . She’d never said it, but Connie had seen the way her sister eyed him whenever she went with him around Hilltop. It was a look of suspicion, maybe even a little fear. 

“ _ How’s it going? _ ” she asked Kelly, approaching her side.

“ _ We’re almost done with this row _ ” Kelly responded, nodding toward the plot of land. 

_ “That’s good,” _ Connie smiled. She hesitated, something Kelly noticed immediately.

She crossed her arms, “ _ What’s up? _ ” 

“ _ I’m going out with Daryl to check the traps _ .  _ Maybe hunt a little bit. _ ”

Her brow furrowed,  _ “Why?”  _

Connie shook her head slightly, “ _ Someone has to do it.” _

“ _ But why you? _ ”

“ _ He needs backup. _ ” 

“ _ We both know he can do it himself _ .”

“ _ No one should go out by themselves. You know that, Kel-” _

Kelly cut her off before she could finish, Connie’s hands stopping their movements in mid air. 

“ _ But you don’t need to go. _ ” 

They were arguing now, and Kelly’s face showed that she was getting angrier. Connie reached out to clasp her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. 

“ _ You do this every time he comes. Running off in the woods together _ .” Kelly stepped forward. “ _ You’re gonna get yourself hurt! _ ”

“ _ I can take care of myself.”  _ Connie snapped back at her.

Kelly let her hands fall to her side, surprised at Connie’s sternness. Connie sighed, collecting herself. She rarely reacted like that, Yumiko often saying she had the patience of a saint. She met Kelly’s eyes, trying to give a soft smile. 

“ _ I want to spend time with him, Kelly. _ ” 

Kelly stared at her. Connie could see the strain in her face. Her lip popped out like it often had when she was younger and didn’t get her way, and her eyes looked like they may be welling with tears. Kelly blinked and looked away, her throat moving as she swallowed. 

“Fine. Have fun with your boyfriend.”

She hadn’t signed while she said it, and Connie could tell by the way her sister's mouth narrowed that she was spitting the words out. She watched as Kelly stormed away. considered going after her, but knew that they both needed some time. 

She turned toward the gate and saw Daryl waiting for her. She made her way over quickly, aching to get out of the community and get some fresh air. 

“Hey” he said as he signaled for the gates to open, “Kelly okay?”

“ _ You saw that _ ?”

He nodded, hands going to the straps that held his crossbow across his chest.

Connie paused as she tried to consider how to describe the argument to him. She took out her notebook and wrote a response as they walked slowly away from Hilltop. She showed the note to him. 

**She’s just being a sister.**

She watched as his eyes flicked from the notepad to her. She continued writing. 

**She was worried about me coming out here** .

“I get that.” he looked at the ground as he said it, then glanced up at her through his bangs. “Had a brother,  _ M-e-r-l-e _ .” his fingerspell was still clumsy but Connie gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He gestured to her notebook and she handed it to him.

**He was an asshole. But I’d always try to protect him.**

Daryl tried to protect everyone from what she had picked up on. He was good in that way, someone to hold onto if you found them in this world. She felt the need to know if he had someone to protect him. She found herself writing her hopes on the page.

**Did he protect you too?**

She watched his face fall slightly. He took the notebook hesitantly, his body tense. He seemed unsure of what to write, and Connie kicked herself for being so eager. He wrote underneath the last sentence, his hand smudging the ink slightly.

**He tried.**

Connie read the words a few times before dropping her chin to her chest. She cursed herself for having overstepped, and felt a creeping guilt at having got mad at Kelly over her worries. 

He nudged her side with his arm, and she looked over to see him holding out the pad again.

**You’re protective too. **

She gave a look of mock shock and offense, and she swore she could see some amusement in his eyes. He wrote again. 

**Because you’re a good sister** .

She didn’t feel like one. As if sensing her disbelief he gave a small smile.

“Kelly will be alright.” 

He held out the notebook to her. She took it, cradling his message in both of her hands and walking by his side. 


	18. Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This was a request from the user Helei who asked for some slingshot action. I actually have experience with slingshots and if you can ever get your hands on one, I 100% recommend trying them out. They are tons of fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**I win again** . 

Daryl wrote it underneath their fifth game of Tic-Tac-Toe, showing her the page. They played the game a lot on slow days like this, where hunting had been fruitless and the traps were empty. He was notoriously bad and he was almost positive that she was letting him win. 

She rolled her eyes before looking overhead at the sun. He followed her gaze. If he had to guess it was probably around noon.

“ _ Lunch time _ .” she apparently had the same though, “ _ Hungry? _ ”

He was, but he just shrugged in response. She needed whatever food she had more than he did, but she reached over into her side bag anyways, pulling out a granola bar neatly wrapped in plastic wrap.It was a perfect rectangle, with pieces of dried fruit and nuts among the oats. He glanced at her and was met with an expectant look. He took it gently from her outstretched hand. She immediately went to her notebook. He took a bite, watching her as she wrote. 

**I had Luke make more for you. It’s your prize for finally beating me. **

He gave a low chuckle, looking back at her after he finished. She was smirking at him. He looked away shifting awkwardly.

“Got you something too,” 

He reached into his vest pocket, hand wrapping around the bundle of stones he had tied in an old bandanna. He held it out to her, his palm up in offering. 

Her eyes flicked from his hand to his face. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, and she cocked her head at him slightly. 

“It’s uh-” his tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he stumbled over the words, “Some ammo” 

She reached and took the bandanna from his hands. She cradled it in front of her, smiling at the pile of stones. He didn’t know why he had collected them while out on a walk with Judith and RJ, slipping them into his pocket when they weren’t watching. He had been out with her enough to know she often carried her own supply of marbles or ball bearings in her bag or in the pocket of her jeans, but having a backup couldn't hurt. Her smile told him that she appreciated his small gift, and she set it on her knee before looking back at him. 

_"Do you want to shoot?"_

“Your slingshot?” he asked. 

She smiled wider and nodded. 

He continued chewing his granola bar, considering her offer. He hadn’t used a slingshot since he was a kid. It had been crudely made and his aim had been shit, but it was fun. He’d seen Connie and Kelly use theirs with scary precision and accuracy, it always impressed him. He knew there was practicality in knowing how to use more weapons, but he also knew that he wanted  _ her _ to teach him.

“Alright,” 

He could tell she was excited, and he felt a slight flutter in his chest at seeing her face light up. She stood, placing his rocks on the sport she had just occupied. She held a finger up to him and went to a nearby tree. She went into her bag and Daryl watched as she stuck a piece of paper onto the tree, piercing a hole through it with a low hanging branch. He finished the granola bar and stood as she drew a circle on the paper with her marker. 

She made her way back to him, reaching into her bag to grab her slingshot. She opened it for him, pulling the strap for her arm away from the handle. She stood next to him, demonstrating the correct stance. He moved his body to mirror her position, spreading his legs slightly and grounding himself. She turned and held the slingshot out to him. He took it from her and went to hold the weapon, stretching his arm out in front of him.

She reached out and gently took his hand, turning it slightly so that the forks of the slingshot were more angled. He watched her hand on his, noticing how small they were compared to his own, how dirty and calloused and scarred his were compared to her smooth, clean ones.  She let go of his hand and gave a thumbs up. He watched her as she stepped back to grab his bundle of rocks. She went to untying the bandanna while he looked down his arm, attempting to align with the bright white paper now stuck to the tree. 

He felt something being slipped into his free hand and snapped his head down. Connie was sliding one of his rocks between his fingers. He took it from her, hyper-aware of how their fingers brushed. He brought the slingshot down to load the small pocket, trying to pinch it close as he had seen her do it. She reached out again, gently touching his fingers. 

He froze first, something she must have noticed because she didn’t continue maneuvering. Daryl took a breath, attempting to relax his body. She began moving after this, adjusting his fingers so that the rock sat snugly in the leather. 

She took a step back so he could aim and cock his arm. He pulled back, the tension of the bands surprising somewhat. He looked over at Connie, a silent question of whether his form was good. There was that smile again, ear to ear and eyes sparkling. She dramatically took a breath in and out, telling him to breathe as he shot. The sight made him nearly crack a smile. She gave him a thumbs up and he looked down toward the paper again.

The feeling of the rock speeding past his face left him somewhat short of the breath. He heard the rock collide with the tree, and even from here could see the small hole near the edge of the circle Connie had drawn. 

He looked over at her as she turned her head from studying at the tree. 

“ _ Not bad, Dixon. _ ”


	19. Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request from the user Helei: asking for Dog and Daryl talks. 
> 
> I also caved and made a Twitter. Follow me @inanowhereland for more trash content.

Daryl nearly collapsed as he got to his usual resting spot. It was about the mile out from Hilltop, in a flat area nestled by the creek bed. He’d cleared it out years ago. He’d got a tin-can fence up, a permanent rope line between two thick oak trees to throw a tarp over, and one hell of a fire ring. The Hilltop hunting and scouting groups used it occasionally. Daryl used it as an escape from Alexandria and sometimes as a meeting spot. 

It was ridiculously hot, and the intensity of the humidity and heat had left him breathless and drenched in sweat. Dog panted heavily as he walked the perimeter of the site and ventured a little beyond the fence. He seemed to be searching for something, though they had cleared the area around before entering. Daryl, watched him with a look of confusion. 

“Hey,” he whistled after the animal, whose head popped up at the noise, “Come here.”

Dog trotted over to him with an expectant look in his eyes. Daryl pulled out a water bottle and unclipped a tin cup from his bag, pouring it for him and setting it on the ground. He reached out and gently patted his back as Dog eagerly lapped at the water. 

“What were you doing?” he moved his hand to Dog’s head smoothing down the fur there.

Dog slipped out from underneath his touch. He nudged the log next to Daryl, sniffing and running his nose along the bottom where it met the ground. The sport was often where Connie sat when she came out hunting with them. It was closer to the fire, and sometimes, on sunny days, the ray moved perfectly through the canopy to give it a warm glow. Dog looked up at Daryl and cocked his head, as if asking where she was. 

“She’s not coming today, buddy.”

Dog’s ears perked as Daryl spoke, a sign that he had heard him, but continued to sniff the area. She spoiled the mutt, slipping him treats, playing and cuddling him every chance she got. He’d leave Dog with her when he was around Hilltop, even left him in her care for a week or so here and there. Trying to get him to leave the walls after was like trying to drag a kid out of a candy store. At this point he was sure that Dog liked Connie better. He didn’t blame him.

“I miss her too.” 

It surprised him when the words tumbled out of his mouth. He talked to Dog all the time, it was in part how he survived all that time out on his own. Dog, for as stubborn and hyperactive as he could be, was a good listener. And if he was being honest, there was a tiny part of him that wanted to talk about her; if only so his constant thoughts about her would lessen. 

The animal stopped sniffing at his soft words and came back to him, sitting next to his leg. He gently placed his head on Daryl’s thigh, looking up at him with almost a sad look. He chuckled slightly, reaching out to scratch the space between his ears. 

“She’s pretty fun, huh?” Daryl spoke softly as Dog watched him, “Even when you two come after me.”

He could feel a soft smile play on his lips as he thought about their trips out here. The last time had ended with a small grease fire, charred fish, and burns on his fingers. Dog, who had been the source of the mishap, had nearly hid behind Connie who was doubled over in laughter. Daryl had blushed in embarrassment at first, but felt it melt away at the sound of her laughter filling the air.

“I don’t mind it-” He stopped talking, his hand paused its scratches, and his mouth hung slightly open. 

_ Cause I like to see her smile.  _

He didn’t dare to say the rest of his thoughts out loud, even now, with just his Dog and the trees to hear. Because if he admitted that; what else would he say? That he liked the freckles on her nose or the way a few curls escaped from her bun? That her eyes made him nervous? He closed his mouth and moved his hand underneath Dog’s chin. 

“Next time she comes maybe we can go down to the river. She can play with you, go swimming maybe?” he leaned closer to Dog’s face, “Get her wet and not me.”

Dog licked his chin at that and Daryl sat back, scrunching his face at the feeling of the wetness on his face. He wiped the saliva off his chin and sighed as Dog settled again. He drank what was remaining of his water in one long gulp, thankful for the canteen having kept it cool. He turned his face up, hoping to catch a bit of a breeze against his cheeks. 

He stayed like that for several long seconds. His mind traveled back to Connie again. He did wish she was here, the campsite now felt abnormal without her presence. The empty space next to him made him uneasy and the air felt heavier around him. He looked back down at Dog, who again gazed up at him sadly. 

“We’ll see her soon, okay?”


	20. Hiding

Daryl sat on the steps of the cottage with the last of his cigarettes hanging between his fingers. He didn’t know what time it was, and he didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. It was the dead of night, he knew that. No one was out and the roar of the ocean was strong in the air around him. He couldn’t sleep, even with all the shit of the last few weeks having come to somewhat of an end that afternoon. And he told himself that it was that fact that had led him to settle here. 

The door behind him opened, and he felt himself jump as the creak split the silent night around him.

“How long are you going to hide out here?”

Kelly’s voice was low and strained. She was tired, he could hear it.

“I ain’t hiding.”

“Seems like you are.”

She didn’t ask to take the spot on the step next to him before settling at his side. He switched his still burning cigarette to the opposite hand, holding it away from her. She looked out on Oceanside and sighed. Daryl forgot how young she was sometimes, still just a kid really. She could hold her own though, had proved that again when they had ripped through the herd together. 

“I smelled the smoke.” She turned her head to him, “So, I know you’ve been here for awhile.”

“Didn’t want to interrupt.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

He took a drag, watching the smoke he exhaled travel out into the air in front of them.

Kelly let out a short chuckle before looking back at the community. She shook her head a little bit while a smile played on her lips. 

“I hated it when you’d come to Hilltop.” the smile on her lips grew, “Connie would plan her days around it so she could go out with you.” 

Daryl tried to push away the slight flutter in his chest. He had done the same thing, taking any opportunity to come visit. He had even traded some of his watch shifts with less observant Alexandrias when Hilltop sent a group. 

“Sit with you at meals, visit you on watch instead of me,” Her voice was light, amused even. She turned toward him, trying to meet his downcast eyes. 

“But you always kept her safe, always got her back.” He finally met her gaze, sensing an sincerness in her voice, “You made her smile.” 

Daryl immediately looked away, trying to move his bangs over the features of his face. He wasn’t ready to go into the cottage and see her, to have to face the reality of everything Kelly was saying. What it meant. He had nearly lost it upon spotting Connie in the herd, when she was hidden in the arms of Kelly, Luke, and Magna after everything had cleared. She had been quickly whisked away to Oceanside to be treated. Rosita had listed what she was dealing with to Daryl later: dehydration, stitches, a concussion, and possibly some sprains. He had made his way to the infirmary and stared at the door, before sitting on the steps and chain smoking every cigarette he had left.

Kelly shifted and faced forward again. She leaned back, placing her elbows on the porch to support her. 

“You almost died looking for her, man.” 

He rubbed a hand over the wound in his thigh.

They sat there quietly for a few moments. He could clearly remember the rush of helplessness that had flooded his body upon realizing that Connie wasn’t out of the collapsed cave. Aaron’s gentle coaxing had made him scramble more, Kelly’s voice snapping him back to reality. He tried to not think about her over the past few days, had tried to avoid Kelly as much as could manage, redirected his wandering thoughts that always seemed to come back to Connie. 

“Going out alone was mad stupid by the way.” 

“Yeah,” Daryl chuckled and dropped the cigarette, crushing it under his heel.

“But I know why you did it.”

He did too. 

“Listen,” Kelly sat up, I promised her I’d leave once she was asleep. So that’s what I’m doing,” Kelly took a breath, “But I didn’t say no one else would come.”

He finally turned to look at her. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were soft. He made the ends of his mouth curl upward. She stood and ran a hand through her hair, then looked down at him. 

“I’ll see you later, alright?” 

He nodded and she took off toward wherever she had managed to find a bed. He watched her go, waiting until she had disappeared around a corner, leaving him alone again. 

His fingers itched for something to hold. The humidity in air seemed to grow thicker and heavier, making it harder for him to breathe. Daryl looked over his shoulder at the white door. There was a dim light coming from behind the screen, and he could see the dark shadows of furniture. He looked forward again before squeezing his eyes shut and pushing himself off the step. 

He stepped up onto the porch. He wrapped his fingers around the handle of the door, every voice in his head was telling him to turn around and run. He gently pulled the door open and slipped inside. 

The infirmary was messy, a result of so many people shuffling in and out all evening. The other two beds were empty, their occupants having been moved to more private, comfortable spaces. He allowed his eyes to fall on the one in the middle where Connie lay. She was beat up, bruised, covered in cuts; but her hair still fell in perfect ringlets and he could see the freckles on her nose. He moved forward, placing a hand on the back of the chair left by Kelly, steadying himself. He took a breath, feeling every muscle in his body tense, before sitting beside her. 


	21. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I would end this at chapter 20 but...here we are, still writing. Could potentially tak place after the previous chapter or could be read independently.

Daryl had slipped into the room with such stealth that she almost hadn’t realized he was there. The floor didn’t shake with footsteps and the walls had remained still as the door was gently placed closed. It was only the subtle change in light, the door passing in front of the beam of moonlight that alerted her anyone had entered the room.

He stepped forward with a hesitancy she hadn’t come to expect. Daryl was calculated in his moves, but rarely did he question them. He hadn’t been to see her yet and his movement revealed he was not ready to. His head was bent down as he approached the bed, and he looked at her without moving it, eyes shifting as he glanced to the side. She couldn’t read his face.

Reaching out she patted the space next to her, offering him a place to sit, to relax. He hesitated again, eyes locking in on her hand now covered with a strikingly white cast. He lowered himself on the bed gently, avoiding shaking or moving it. As if any small movement would cause her some type of pain. Always the sweetheart, always looking out for her when he didn’t need to. He still looked down, chin to his chest. She cocked her head and moved it slightly, trying to find his eyes. 

“ _ Daryl, _ ” she used the sign she’d given him. Dramatically tracing the location of his scar over her own face. 

She loved that scar. It suited him, reminded her that he had seen terrible things, but had somehow come out better on the other side. She knew about his life in small bursts, stories he told or tales told by those in the communities, but she knew he had been through hell. Somehow he was still gentle, still kind, still funny when he wanted to be. And yet he hid that scar often, flipping his bangs so that they sat over his brow. She had dreamed of pushing them back and tracing the darker skin with her fingers; a secret that she would never share. 

He still didn’t look at her, his eyes darting to the wall behind her and then to the sheets over her lap and back to the wall. 

“ _ Daryl, _ ” she signed his name again,  _ “Look at me please. _ ”

He finally turned his head slightly so she could see him fully. The deep purple bruises on his face left puffy lumps on his chin and cheekbones. A cut on his hairline, mirroring the one on her own, had been cleaned and stitched. He had bags under her eyes, revealing how little he had rested over the events of the past few days. 

“ _ This _ ,” she gestured to the room, “ _ Is not your fault. _ ”

She saw the way his mouth opened slightly, as if to deny what she had said. He let out air that moved the hair in his face before shutting his mouth quickly. Connie looked in his eyes, a dark, haunting blue in this light; possibly brimming with small tears. 

“ _ I know you went looking for me, _ ” she signed slowly, her casted hand felt awkward as she moved “ _ Kelly told me. _ ”

Everything. Kelly had told her everything. 

He gripped the sheets on her bed as if trying to tether himself there, to prevent himself from barging out of the room. He moved his head enough so that she could see his lips, still trying to hide behind his hair. 

“Didn’t find you though.”

“ _ You tried. _ ”

And nearly got himself killed. The cuts and bruises on his face only a small glimpse into what had happened to him. Kelly had told her how she had spotted him standing at the edge of Hilltop’s cemetery at dusk staring at nothing. The thought of his tears had made her bite her lips so hard it drew her own blood. 

He seemed to be processing her response, blinking and letting out a small sigh that seemed to deflate the tenseness in his shoulders. Connie itched to take his hand, to feel the rough and warm skin there, just as she had when his touch had lingered just a little too long outside of Hilltop. She wanted to reach out and hug him, cling tightly to his vest and never let him go, because maybe then he couldn’t be hurt again. 

“That’s what  _ family _ ’s for, right?” 

The sign was clean and perfect this time. His mouth had barely moved, telling her that he mumbled the words. She smiled, lip splitting again as the skin moved. She didn’t mind. 

“ _ Stay _ ,” her hands had moved before she realized what she was saying. She caught herself, adding, “ _ A little bit. _ ”

Connie watched as Daryl’s face morphed from confusion to shock and then what she could only describe as anxious. He brought his hand to his mouth, teeth immediately finding the skin around his thumb. She cursed herself for not hesitating before she had spoken, hands now balling into tight little fists. She forced one hand to uncurl, ready to sign an apology when she saw Daryl gently nod his head in response. 

She smiled again and let out a sigh of relief. Daryl removed his hand from his face and rubbed it on his jeans. He gave her a smile in return, barely there but still able to make the familiar feeling of butterflies return to her stomach. It was her turn to look away and down at the casted hand in her lap. She wiggled her fingers, still sore and swollen from the fracture of her wrist. 

She didn’t process what was happening until Daryl’s fingers were on hers, gently taking them in his own. His hand was warm and his grip was soft and delicate on her hand. She looked up at him only to find him focused on their hands, and the gentle maneuvering to get her fingers between his.


	22. Letter

_ “Please be safe _ .”

Connie engulfed her in a bear hug, holding her close. It was a simple run, Kelly and Jerry meeting with Aaron and Siddiq to exchange some meds. The halfway point wasn’t far, and the whole thing would take four, maybe five hours max on well traveled routes. But she hugged Connie back anyways, trying to put her sister’s mind at ease. 

Connie released her and pulled back. She reached up and ruffled her hair, something that made Kelly cringe and jerk her head away. It was a leftover habit from childhood, a little piece from the world before. Connie smiled at the reaction.  _ “Can you give this to Aaron?” _

She moved to get something from the bag on her hip. She held it out between them. It was an envelope, backside up. She noticed that immediately, and flicked her eye from the paper to Connie. She was intentionally hiding the name written on the front. She nodded as she took it, immediately turning it over, grinning as she did. She saw her sister tense at the action, an annoyed look appearing on her face. Kelly smirked as she read the name, glancing back up at her sister. 

“Using me to deliver your love letters?” 

Connie’s face looked unamused. She crossed her arms and glared. Kelly recognized the look as a threat, daring her to continue the teasing and see what would happen. She had hit a nerve, that much was clear, but she couldn’t help but play it out a little longer. 

“ _ Don’t worry _ ,” she leaned in slightly and smirked a little more, “ _ I’ll make sure your boyfriend gets it.” _

_ “He’s not my boyfriend.”  _

_ “Not yet.” _

_ “Stop it, Kelly.” _

She went to put the letter in her own bag, “You know I’m right.”

Connie’s hands were quick and precise. Her glare was icy, and she had returned her arms to their crossed position after she shushed her. The rest of her face was soft though, and she was gently biting her lower lip. It was a habit Kelly knew, one born out of nervousness and worry. Connie was hard to read to those who didn’t know her. She was friendly, kind, always with a smile; she was also stoic. In the old world she had been professional, all business, and kind of a hard ass in teenaged Kelly’s mind. It was what had made her so good at her job. She was skilled at hiding things she didn’t want shared from most people, but not from her sister. Never from her sister. 

Kelly didn’t know entirely what was going on, only that Connie spent an obnoxious amount of time with Daryl. Hours running around hunting and doing God knows what else outside the walls. He’d sit with her at meals, which meant Kelly sat with them at meals, and she’d watch as the two made eyes at each other the whole time. She liked him, obviously, for some reason Kelly didn’t get but didn’t question too much. There were worse people around. The whole thing was equal parts amusing and disgusting, and she wished they’d just figure their stuff out and move on.

_ “It’s a letter, not a marriage proposal.” _

_ “Says you.” _

Connie was visibly irritated, something Kelly silently enjoyed. It was rare to have these moments now, though their move to Hilltop had helped make them much more frequent. Life was almost normal sometimes, close to what it was before. Connie and Yumiko could read and Luke could play music, she and Magna could spar in the sunshine. A weight had lifted from their shoulders. Kelly was sure the new feeling of safety was what made Connie indulge in her crush on Daryl in the first place. And if Connie was doing it, then she could indulge herself too.

“ _ Dear Daryl _ ,” Kelly began dramatically, “ _ I’ve been thinking about you, and your motorcycle. The wind blowing through your hair-“ _

Connie smacked at her hands, pushing them down. Her face was bright red, her glare only intensifying. It was an unusual look for her, one that she would 100% tell Magna and Luke about later. Kelly laughed but let her hands fall to her side. Connie held her wrists, a questioning look on her face. 

“I’ll stop,”

She said it out loud, and Connie let her hands go slowly, as if preparing to have to grab them again. Connie smoothed her palms on her jeans and sighed before moving to adjust the strap of her bag. Kelly kept her hands down but watched her fidget with an amused stare.

_ “Aaron is going to love knowing he helped get you two together.” _

“ _ Kelly _ ,”

The glare came back, firmer this time, no playfulness in her gaze. Her name had been signed short and with an edge. Kelly had dug herself a grave, her sister was definitely going to get her back. Connie was good, if not better, at inflicting embarrassment.

“Okay,” she held her hands up in surrender, “I’m done.”

Connie looked satisfied at having corned her, but still seemed hesitant. They locked eyes and Connie signed again.

“ _ Promise me you’ll be safe. _ ”

“ _ Promise _ .”


	23. Hunting

The squirrels dropped at the same time, two perfect kill shots.

Connie lowered her slingshot as Daryl lowered his crossbow next to her. Shoulder to shoulder and covered in a thin sheet of sweat and grime, she smiled. Connie turned to look at him, already finding his eyes on her. She watched as he quickly averted his eyes, only to bring them back to her. He seemed to nod a little, mouth slightly open.

“Nice shot.”

He sat back from their crouched position behind a fallen tree. Connie followed suit, feeling her knees pop and crack as she moved, stretching out her muscles from their time spent still. She wiggled her toes in her boots, feet tingling as blood moved back through her legs. She felt a nudge at her side.

“Who taught you?”

Connie cocked her head slightly, unsure of what he was asking. She tried to make her face questioning, to ask him for clarification.

“To hunt?”

She felt herself release an “oh”, going immediately to reach for her notebook and pen. They rarely talked about their pasts, Daryl even less than she did. Unlike fishing, which had been a favorite pastime of her father, she had not always known about hunting. It was a fairly new skill, something she had to learn after the world ended. She had an unexpected knack for it, her ability to track feeding their group for months on end when on the road.

**An older guy in the beginning, in our first group. His name was Adam. **

Daryl was looking over her shoulder as she wrote. His body hovered near hers, blocking out the little light from the sun and leaving a shadow of the hair hanging from his down turned head on the paper. She kept writing, knowing his eyes were following every stroke of her marker.

**Taught me about traps, tracking, cleaning up. ** **He took me out every morning. **

They had been living in the open, Kelly and a group of about ten others. They were lucky they had survived as long as they did. Adam had been the only one prepared, practically speaking. The man had known everything about anything. Had every weapon you could think of. He tried to teach the others, some picked it up more than others. He had called Connie his “star pupil” with a slap on the back and a wide grin. She had suspected that he had a rough life, but he was kind. He wanted to survive. So maybe she shouldn’t have been hurt as she was when she woke up one morning and he was gone, two slingshot left with her name on them.

Her pen lingered on the paper, leaving a large smudge of dark ink on the paper. Daryl shifted next to her, backing away from her shoulder. She wished that he hadn’t.

**He would have liked you. **

She turned and held it up to him, a small smile on her face. He read it and looked back at her, a smile that mirrored her own on his face. She saw his shoulders shake slightly with an awkward chuckle as he looked down at his crossbow, suddenly interested in the dust on its metal. She looked back at the note pad, flipping to a new page. She wrote her question then shifted forward to hold the notepad in his line of sight.

**Who taught you?**

He seemed to sit up straighter at that. He didn’t take her pad and pen. He instead looked at her, flipping his head to get his bangs out of his face, something she silently thanked him for. She could see his eyes, the blue making her stomach give a pleasant flutter. Her eyes tracing the scar across the tanned skin of his face.

“My brother did a little when I was a kid,” he made a gesture with his fingers, showing a small amount and then short. He paused, seeming to think, before sighing and giving a shrug “Guess I taught myself.”

He met Connie eyes. There was a distant look in his eye, as if he was looking through her. He swallowed, the muscles in his neck moving. Eyelashes fluttered over his eyes as his gaze moved from her back to the crossbow. He moved his fingers lightly over the strings, the tattoos on his skin moving with each stroke. And while she didn’t ask him to explain, he seemed to want to. She saw his lips part again, dragging her eyes away from his hands back to his face.

“Had to. To survive.”

Connie did not know exactly what that meant but she could guess, and she had guessed for a long time. She had hoped that none of them were true.

Daryl brought his knees up, draping his arms across them and leaning forward, crossbow abandoned at his side. He was looking at something she could not see; did not want to see. Her fingers seemed to twitch with the want to reach out to him, offer some sort of comfort, but she thought better than to do it. So, she sat with him, letting him have his moment and letting her own face turn up toward the sun poking between the trees. The spot had a comfortable stillness, one that he seemed content to share with her.

He finally turned to look at her, after what seemed to be minutes upon minutes. The clouded look in his eyes seemingly gone, focus entirely on her. He nodded his head toward the kills they had made.

“We should get them squirrels.”


	24. Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I cannot believe this has over 5000 hits! I am thinking about ending or putting this collection on hiatus (but potentially beginning another) relatively soon. I appreciate all your kind comments and sticking with me during these crazy times. Enjoy :)

He had stuck around the Kingdom after the pikes. Some from the other communities had stayed too; for the burials. To make sure the roads were clear as Alpha said they would be. To clean up the remains of the fair. They were scared, shaken up in a way they hadn’t been in a really long time. He liked to think he was used to it all--to death. But it had been three days, and he found that he still couldn’t shake the image from the top of the hill.

The temperature continued to drop, every day slightly more bitter and cold than the one before. Daryl’s spot on one of the roofs in the far corner of the compound exposed him to the biting breeze. His jacket buttoned to the top and the gloves on his hands seeming to do nothing to combat the cold. But it was quiet, and it was away from everyone else and their curious glances at him. Climbing from the window out onto the wind damaged shingles to smoke was both a comforting and nostalgic feeling. 

He heard footsteps within the building and sighed. Privacy in the communities was often short lived, something he had forgot after being gone for so long. He closed his eyes, enjoying the final moments of solitude he had.

The scrambling across the wood floor of the room caught his attention. Nails smacked across the finish, heavy panting lingering in the night air, and Dog was at his side before he could totally process what was happening. His warm body pressed against Daryl, and wet, hot licks were delivered to his cheeks.

“Hey buddy,” he rubbed the side of his head. He smiled as he did it, the animal’s enthusiasm seeming to warm him, “Who brought you, huh?”

As if answering Dog looked behind him, giving a small but delighted bark. Connie already had the note written when Daryl turned to look over his shoulder.

**Figured I should return him before I go back to Hilltop. **

He realized immediately that he was happy to see her. Dog spent most of his days following her around, which meant Daryl saw her most day too. He didn’t think to fight it. He was looking to her face before he knew what he was doing, an anticipation rising in himself as he did. Her hair was hidden by a beanie, curls on her forehead escaping from the of the black hat. The skin on her nose and cheeks tinged a dark pink from the cold, an observation that made Daryl swallow and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“How’d you find me?”

She seemed to furrow her eyebrows somewhat and he kicked himself immediately. It wasn’t the best way to greet someone, but the words had fallen from his mouth before he could think. He had been using this spot for years. No one besides Carol had ever even tried to find him before, and given her current state he doubted she had told Connie. He rubbed his palms on his thighs as she wrote quickly, pen flying across the page.

**Saw you the other night. Smoke gave you away. **

He rolled the cigarette between his fingers before nodding in understanding. He went to take another drag, the smoke mixing with the fog of his own breath. Dog nudged his head under his hand, squeezing into the space between his palm and his jeans. Daryl scratched the animal’s head gently. Dog looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for all his attention. Daryl found himself letting a small smile creep on his face. He glanced at Connie, whose large eyes were also fixed on him, as if she had never looked away. Her own lips quirked into a small smile. He felt the need to fidget again, crushing the cigarette.

“Thanks for watching him,”

She nodded. They both seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to say to one another or what to do next. Daryl felt as though the otherwise bitter air was now thick, making it harder to breathe, to think. Connie moved first, raising a hand in a wave goodbye. She went to leave him there on the roof, something Daryl decided quickly he didn’t want.

“Wait,” he turned, the motion catching Connie’s attention. She turned back toward him and the open window.

“You can uh-“ he pointed at her and then left his hands awkwardly hang in mid-air, trying to decide how to gesture, “Can sit?” he moved his hands over the area next to him.

He regretted the offer almost immediately, a creeping heat rising up his neck. He did not know why he had invited her to do it, but he knew that he wanted to her to accept. And when she smiled, nodding her head and moving to climb through the window, he felt the heat spread into the rest of his body.

She settled next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Dog rose his head as she sat, quickly moving to squeeze himself between the two of them, stealing their warmth and no doubt hoping for double of the attention. They sat in silence, something he had come to find Connie was comfortable with when they had been out beyond the walls. It was something he liked about her.

He watched her eyes go to the gate and then roam the perimeter fences, something he also found himself doing. Some of her curls seemed to obstruct her vision, and she blew a puff of air upward to move them, the foggy mass moving away from them. Eventually her eyes went upward to gaze at the somewhat cloudy sky, a few stars still shining through.

Connie took out her notebook again. Daryl quickly averted his eyes before shifting so he could see her pen strokes.

**Great view up here. **

She looked over at him, smiling.

“Yeah,” he quietly agreed.


	25. Lies

Connie was one of the few people who could actually sneak up on him.

She had learned that Daryl had a creepy ability to sense anything close to him. People, animals, walkers; it didn’t matter. But she could get him. Almost always. It had become somewhat of a game to her, a competition with herself to see how close she could get before he caught her. 

She had won tonight. 

He looked over his shoulder as she stepped onto the dock, a mere two steps from his spot on the edge. His head snapped to her quickly, the movement the only real sign that he was startled by her appearance. He was still beat up from the battle, face bruised and slashed, adding more scars to the ones already littered across his brow and chin and cheeks. His head turned back to the water as she stood next to him, a clear sign that her presence wasn’t going to be turned away. 

She felt a twinge of something in her chest at his willingness to let her invade his quiet space. There was an understanding, a quiet companionship and the knowledge that sometimes you just really shouldn’t be left alone. Her hand fell on his shoulder, using it to lower herself down. The muscles throughout her body yelled, still sore and tired. His eyes followed her descent down, seeming to bear into her. 

Connie settled, the wood feeling especially sturdy and solid beneath her, feet dangling over the water. She stared into the darkness, avoiding having to meet his gaze. He watched her for a little while longer before looking away. 

They sat like that, close but not touching, together but off in their different worlds. They hadn’t really talked since they had reunited. She had all but tackled him, clinging to him too tightly. But he had caught her, letting her wrap herself around him until she saw her sister. 

He was obviously in his own head, there was no other reason to be alone out here. He was thinking about something; maybe Carol? He didn’t say it, but she could see how angry he was at her. Avoiding her and not so much as glancing at her direction. Connie wondered where she was right now; she hoped Carol was alright. 

Because Connie knew that _she_ wasn’t. 

The horde had never really gone away. Even though she had found herself passed between Daryl and Kelly and Luke’s arms since then. The feeling of Magna’s hand slipping from her grasp as she disappeared in the walkers still ghosting her fingertips. The feeling of the dead against her skin. The stench. She avoided sleeping, even though her eyes grew tired and her body heavy. 

The feeling of his elbow in her side made her look over. He was watching her from beneath his bangs, eyes meeting hers even when she dragged her own down to look at his mouths.

“You alright?”

She waved him off, shrugging her shoulders and blinking away from his lips. 

He touched her arm, getting her attention again, “ _ We don’t lie _ .”

She had told him that once, when he was being a stubborn asshole about a deep cut on his hand and trying to stop her relentless attempts at stitching it for him. He had given in when she signed, eyes lingering on hers as he removed the blood soaked bandanna from his hand. He had cringed the entire time she gently cleaned and stitched the skin. 

The scar was still there. 

Tears pricked at her eyes, a feeling she desperately wanted gone. Her sigh was choked, and she feared what it sounded like to him as he watched her. She felt the new urge to run, a feeling foreign to her. 

“ _ Can’t sleep, _ ”

“Why?”

She reached slowly into her bag and pulled out her notebook. 

**Afraid I’ll go back to the hoarde. ** She hesitated.  **Afraid to lose everyone again.**

Darly lifted his chin slightly as realization washed over his face. 

Her hands shook as she placed her notebook back in its place. The prick in her eyes had turned watery, and she looked down at her lap. A hand quickly went to her cheek to wipe away any escaped tears. 

She didn’t do _ this _ . She had always kept the group together, kept them sane. Connie was the mediator, the level head, the comforter; not the comforted. She had stayed alive because her family needed her and she was determined to be a survivor. And yet, there was now a part of her that didn’t know how to go on.

The hesitant arm sliding across her back caught her attention, an even more gentle hand landing on her waist making her alert. The touch was soft, barely there, ready to be pulled away at a moment’s notice. She looked up at Daryl, his face unreadable but jaw clenched tight, eyes staring straight ahead, as if trying to give her privacy. He sighed, deep long, making his shoulders move in release.

Connie shifted toward him, closing the space between their bodies and leaning against him.  His arm tightened around her at the touch, and shifted his hold so that he could her closer to him. Her turn into his side was immediate, burying her face into his chest and bringing her arms to wrap around his middle. 

He was warm and the cotton of his shirt was soft on her cheek. She could feel it dampening as the fabric caught a few large tears, only making her squeeze her eyes shut and turn to hide her face from the cool air of the night. She inhaled, long and steady. He smelled like tobacco and wood, familiar and comforting. Her hands clutched at him, as if making sure he was there, to tether herself to him, to make sure that she couldn’t be taken away again; to not lie anymore. 


	26. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it has been a minute or...a few months. Classes began and life got crazy, but here I am now! Hope you are safe and healthy :)

“Is Connie your girlfriend?”

Daryl’s head snapped up to look at Judith. The kid hadn’t so much as flinched at his quick response, now simply sitting and looking at him expectantly. They had been sitting in a comfortable quiet, Judith doing school work while Daryl sharpened his knives, taking advantage of RJ having fallen asleep on the couch. using the time to get some work done. So her rather abrupt question threw him for a loop.

Judith’s face alerted him to the fact that she was going to get an answer and he wasn’t going to be able to slip away from giving her one. Connie wasn’t of course but he found that could not respond immediately, tongue feeling suddenly fuzzy in his mouth. So he went back to his knives, hoping she would just as easily go back to her book.

He could feel Judith still watching him, even as his head was bent over, shielding his face from her gaze. 

“Why you asking?” He mumbled, setting the knife back down.

“Well,” she shifted, moving her feet under her butt and settling, as if ready to give an argument. “She comes to Alexandria a lot and you go to Hilltop allllll the time.” 

“Yeah?”

Judith shrugged, “So why do you go?”

“You got friends, don’t you? Gracie comes ‘round here damn near everyday.”

“Language.” Judith reminded him sternly before continuing, “And it’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“You look at her a lot,” she said it like it was an accusation. Daryl felt a warmth begin to spread up his neck in embarrassment. Judith sat up straighter, “And I’ve seen you smile at her.”

“I smile at you,” he responded.

“I’m a kid.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not the same.” 

“I smile at your Aunt Carol.”

“But that’s different-”

“She ain’t a kid, is she?”

Judith huffed, becoming irritated with his responses. Her line of questioning and irritation would be funny if it was happening to anyone but himself. But the ten year old’s interrogation was raising his anxiety. He was trying, and failing, to distract Judith. Provide a rebuttal until she gave up and he could make his escape out of the house. But she was determined, and her head cocked like he had seen Michonne do so many times before.

“My mom said you have a crush on her.” 

Of course she had.

Michonne wasn’t dumb, and he was almost positive that from her first meeting with Connie she had known something was up. He had too, even with his deep denial of any feelings. Michonne had brought it up to him a few times, both to tease with him and to get him to actually talk about it. He had run away: every single time. He cringed, jaw tightening, trying to push any lingering thought from his head, swallowing hard. 

“Your mom is nosy.”

“But she knows everything.” 

That was fair. Michonne was easily one of the smartest people had ever met. Knew about shit he couldn’t even begin to understand. She kept him in line, strict and firm, caring when she needed to be. There were lots of reasons Daryl regretted coming back to Alexandria, seeing her nearly every day was definitely not one of them. 

“Your mom does know a lot.”

Judith perked up, “So she was right. You like Connie?”

“Didn’t say that.”

Judith narrowed her eyes suspiciously, crossing her arms to sit back. He could already see the wheels turning in her head, thinking of another way to broach the subject. Daryl sighed, deciding that if he didn’t give in a little, the conversation would just go on. 

“Do you like her?” he nodded at Judith as he spoke. 

Her face softened and she uncrossed her arms. Leaning forward onto the table, resting her head on her hands. Gone was the look of the defiance that had been on her face. 

“She’s nice. And  _ really  _ smart.” She looked at her book then back at him, “Did you know she was a reporter?”

“Yeah,” 

“She got me a notebook, like hers, and she’s been helping me write stories in it.”

“Is that what you were doing last time she came?”

Judith nodded enthusiastically, “She says I’m really good at it.”

“Bet so. You got a good teacher to help you.” 

He had spotted the two when he came in from a hunt. Sitting on the steps of the meeting house while the council met with Ezekiel and Yumiko, giggling and passing notes. It had made him stuttered a little, slowing his steps just to watch them from afar. He had easily fell back into step at Alexandria, taking on his “Uncle Daryl” role with ease. The kids came where he did and Connie, recognizing this, had taken it in stride. She didn’t mind being roped into play time on the rare occasion she was unoccupied during her visits, dragging Kelly or Luke along behind her to the playground. Never seemed annoyed when Judith inevitably tagged along on a run or hunt. 

“She’s cool,” Judith smiled, looking up at Daryl with wide eyes, “I _ do _ like her a lot.”

Daryl felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

“She likes you too, kid.”

A small smile came back to Judith’s features that made Daryl’s chest tighten. They sat quietly again as Judith returned to her book, finger moving across the page. He went back to sharpening his knife, slow steady strokes against the metal. He felt himself relax somewhat, sinking back into his chair. 

He was interrupted by Judith's voice yet again. 

“So is she your girlfriend?”

He sighed, refusing to look up. 


	27. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back at you with another after 10x17 last week :)

Daryl stared at the metal of the shipping container, barely lit up by a dim lantern. His shoulders and back were stiff against the wall, pinned in place by Kelly’s head lolling over onto his shoulder as she slept. That prick and the masked guy out on watch, leaving him with the others. Maggie sat across from him, chest rising and falling slowly with small breaths. Hershel slept just as soundly, his head in her lap, that damn baseball cap on his head.

It stung to see the boy, the spitting image of his father. The pang wasn’t new, it was the same one he got on occasion when RJ would make a certain face. The same wave of tenseness he had felt when he looked at Maggie or Noah for months all those years ago. A warm guilt that formed in the pit of his stomach and spread through his body. It was persistent, unwavering, gnawing him from the inside out. He would get used to it, he always did; but he could save himself a little by staring at the rusted metal above their heads. 

“You need to sleep,” 

Maggie’s voice was gentle, scratched with sleep and exhaustion. He let his eyes wander down to her face. She watched him with a soft smile, eyelids still droopy and face holding the calm of sleep. 

“You know I don’t,” he responded gruffly. 

She sighed, smile fading slightly. A hand landed on the crown of Hershel’s head, seeking some sort of connection in the dark. She didn’t respond, but continued to watch Daryl. The look was familiar, something from a long time ago. Her eyes moved from him to Kelly, then back to him. 

“You’re looking out for her,” Maggie nodded toward Kelly.

Daryl half shrugged, trying not to jostle Kelly as he did. She had been his shadow the past few days, always a few feet behind him. It was not...unwelcome. His instincts were telling him to run, to go find Connie and not come back until he had. A voice in the back of his head telling him to go hide: and this time not to come back, no matter how much he was tugged. But then there she was, on his heels, reminding him that people were relying on him. 

And Kelly didn’t deserve to pick up the pieces on her own. 

“She don’t need me to protect her”

“I figured.” she smiled, eyes flicking down with hesitance and then back to him, “Seems like her sister taught her well.”

“Yeah,”

Daryl looked down at his lap. He knotted his fingers together, cracking his knuckles and rubbing the scars there. Connie had damn near raised her from what he had gathered, before and after the turn. So it only made sense that Kelly was capable, a fighter, smart, level-headed; able to get shit done. He had walked around without a lick of common sense or awareness at her age. But he’d had Merle, Kelly had always had her sister. 

“You were friends with her? With Connie?”

Daryl did not miss the past tense in her words, but he nodded anyways. 

“She helped me go after Henry when-” he paused, deciding he’d rather not bring it up “We uh, got along, I guess.” he mumbled, shrugging. 

Maggie chuckled, “If you like her she must be something.”

“She’s…” he hesitated, “A good one.”

He could remember Carol telling him that, the thought echoing in his head. She was a good person, a survivor, and she seemed to give a damn about him. He shrugged again, at what he wasn’t quite sure. 

Kelly stirred in response, a slight grunt escaping from her chest. He turned toward her as she shifted away from his side. A hand went up to rub at her eye. 

“What’s up? Daryl?” she slurred, yawning almost immediately after. 

“It’s nothing,” he said softly, “Go back to sleep.” 

Kelly sighed deeply before allowing her head to rest on the metal wall behind her, eyes slipping closed immediately. Daryl watched her for a few moments, her breathing evening out. He looked back to Maggie when he was satisfied she had fallen asleep. 

“Look at you,” she was smiling at him, a distant look in her gaze, “A big brother.”

He scoffed, “Whatever.”

“I mean it” 

He brought his thumb up to his mouth to gnaw on the skin there. He wasn’t fit to be much to anyone, he was still only getting used to the “Uncle Daryl” shit. He sure as hell couldn’t be no one’s big brother, especially when they already had Connie as a big sister. But he felt obligated to look after Kelly, sort of like he had Beth. They were young, good - still had a chance to not end up a total fuck up or piece of shit. He looked up again at Maggie, her eyes closed and face relaxed. It surprised him when she spoke, assuming she had fallen asleep. 

“You miss her?” 

“Connie?” he asked, her name sounding almost too rough for his voice. 

“Yes,”

He didn’t respond to Maggie, unsure of what to say. He picked at a patch on his jeans. Connie crossed his thoughts more than he would like to admit. They had spent more time together than he had realized. Moments that he wished he had paid more attention to, because suddenly, everyday he couldn’t spend looking seemed to slowly take a little bit out of him. Kelly was still bright eyed and determined, even when they turned up with nothing. He couldn’t promise himself that he  _ would  _ find her- he had been down that road before- but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

He was left alone in the container yet again when he dared to look up. Kelly’s head was dangerous close to landing on his shoulder yet again, and Maggie had drifted back into a seemingly light but peaceful slumber. Quietly, Daryl allowed himself to answer her fleeting question.

“I do”


	28. Awake

Connie woke up with a start, a sharp pain radiating from her side where she had bruised her ribs. She clenched her eyes shut, her teeth grinding as she breathed short, hot puffs of air as the pain slowly faded away. Her whole body hurt, still recovering from the shock and days without food or water. She laid still for several moments refusing to open her eyes, not wanting to face anyone if it happened to be morning. Even now, with broken ribs and a nasty concussion, she want people fawning over her.  There was little she hated more than being seen as helpless. In this life or the one she had before. 

Granted, the past few days had blurred together. Her focus had been to keep on moving, taking minimal breaks, staying awake and staying upright as long as she could to avoid getting noticed in the herd. She was haunted by the sight of blood and the smell of death that seemed to never leave her nostrils. The feeling of Magna's hand slipping out of hers ghosting on her fingertips.  Virgil had made her uneasy and so she continued to stay alert, even as her body screamed for her to rest and her mind tried to mend itself. Trying to keep an eye on him. She could barely sit upright by the time they reached their destination.

Daryl sprinting out onto the path. His arms outstretched to help her down. His eyes locking with hers. 

She had clung to him, nearly knocking him over as she stepped down, burying her face into his neck and digging her fingers into his back. It was embarrassing looking back, but he was warm, solid, and familiar. She could feel his pulse on her skin and his chest vibrate as he mumbled comforting words she couldn’t hear. He had been alive, real, not covered in a skin that wasn’t his. 

When Kelly had appeared he let her go, passing her off to her sister and disappearing to deal with Virgil. She had clung to her just as tightly before backing away, hands running over all of the bandages on her sister’s frame. They were battered, bruised, and a little broken - but they were okay. 

Jerry had appeared with an old wheelchair, lowering her into it before pushing her. Her eyes shut and head lolled as Kelly and Magna helped her scrub clean, ridding her body of the stench of the dead. Kelly had snuck her some oil for her hair, gently rubbing it through the curls. She felt warm.  _ She _ felt safe. 

Connie breathed as she flexed her hands and rolled her neck, cracking her eyes open to a dim room. There was a little light coming in from the blinded windows, landing across her lap, telling her that it was very early morning. She opened them wider. It was then that she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye, a dark figure next to the bed. She jumped, cursing herself for not noticing the presence sooner. She turned her head, preparing herself to muster up any strength she had to run or fight.

Instead she felt the tension in her body leave.

Daryl; slumped over in an uncomfortable looking chair. His elbow propped on her mattress, cheek resting on the palm of his hand. She could see the slow rise and fall of his chest, signaling that he was asleep. Dark hair hung over his eyes but she could tell that his brow was furrowed. She hadn’t noticed the bruises and cuts on his face outside of the gates, leaving his skin a palette of reds and blues and purples. Nor had she noticed the bandages on his hand, clean and fresh. 

Kelly had told her, briefly, that he had gone after her, nearly getting himself killed. There was a small pang of guilt in her. She remembered the conversation they’d had before the cave, him thanking her for coming along. Agreeing to what seemed to everyone else to be a chase that’d lead to nothing. They both shouldn’t be here.  _ Anything for us _ . Isn’t that what she had said? 

Daryl hadn’t been there when Magna and Kelly had departed the night before, after Connie had all but forced them out. He hadn’t come in the small time after she had laid awake after. She knew he had slipped in sometime late that night and most likely had not intended not to stay late enough for her to know that he had even been there in the first place. But here he was.

She felt the need to touch him. To comfort whatever thoughts or dreams were making his brow furrow so deeply. To satisfy every feeling about him that seemed to rush into her as she watched him now. 

She felt her fingers twitch at the thought, and she gently moved her hand toward him. She brushed the bangs off his forehead with feather light touches. It revealed the longer cut on his hairline and the scar over his eye that she had found herself come to adore. His hair was surprisingly soft under her fingertips. She sighed as she brushed the hair back again. 

He stirred slightly, the muscles in his face twitching and hand moving slightly. Connie pulled her hand back immediately, not wanting to be caught in the midst of the gentle touch.

She wasn’t sure what would happen. If he would run away, overwhelmed and scared or lean into it. But his eyes didn’t open, and his face slowly relaxed back to a rest. She laid her hand flat on her stomach, the wool of the blanket now scratching her fingertips. She missed him beneath her touch immediately. She removed her gaze from Daryl, turning back toward the ceiling. Connie closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and feeling her stomach inflate and deflate slowly. 

Her sister and Magna and Luke were safe and sleeping in a bed. Yumiko wasn’t there, but she knew she was safe, she could feel it. Daryl was there, resting and alive. And she… she was safe.


End file.
